The Endless Quest
by RioN VhEnTeUnO
Summary: After a string of horrible losses, Ash loses his confidence as well as the drive to fulfill his dream. Can anyone help bring him up to his feet again? Advanceshipping. A bit of humor thrown in. Rating may change to T. Please R&R.
1. Amidst the End of a Journey

_by rion21_

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. But I do own Pokemon games.

A/N: Okay... It's been more than a year since I wrote something up. This little brainchild of mine is based on the Pokemon Anime. I did this because I've decided to create fanfics of titles other than the Teen Titans (And because May is just so cute!). Anyway, enough of that. This chapter takes place before the episode "Once More With Reeling" which is the second to to the last episode of Battle Frontier. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Amidst the End of a Journey**

Fresh from Ash's victory over the Battle Pyramid, the group find themselves in an unnamed forest while on their way to Terracotta Town. This will be their last stop together, because May and Max plan on riding the ferry due for the Hoenn Region. As they made their way through, Brock noticed that it was getting late, so the group agreed to spend the night camping out.

May had rested herself on top of a large branch in a tall tree and was gazing out towards the orange lit sky. She sighed deeply and seemed lost in thought. Due to this, she failed to notice as Ash climbed up the same tree just below her.

"Hey, what're doing up here May?" Ash asked, creeping behind May.

"Wha…? Ahhh!"

In astonishment, May lost her balance and was about to slide off the branch when Ash instinctively caught her by the waist. He straightened the girl up, who was still clutching a stitch in her chest. Ash then sat beside her on the same branch, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Uhm… Sorry about that," Ash apologized as May frowned at her. "I didn't mean to startle you or anything."

"What did I tell you about sneaking up at people, Ash Ketchum?" May scolded. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and perched itself on May's lap, making her frown disappear.

"I said I was sorry," Ash muttered, directing his gaze towards the sky. "So, what're you doing way up here anyway?"

"Oh, just thinking," May answered, scratching Pikachu behind the ears, earning a "Chaaaaaa…" of delight from the Pokemon.

"About what?"

"About what to do next," May said, cradling Pikachu in her arms. "I've been thinking about a lot of things I wanna do lately."

"I bet you're thinking about the next contests that you wanna participate in," Ash said, taking his turn on scratching Pikachu fondly behind the ears. "It's always been your dream to be a top Pokemon Coordinator, hasn't it?"

"Of course it is," May replied, gazing at the twilight sky. The sun was sinking fast over the horizon. "I've also been thinking about that lately, that and more."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, looking at her.

"You know, I didn't think about anything but traveling when I first heard I was receiving a Pokemon," May said, gazing at Ash. "But when I traveled with you, I began to realize what my dream was. I worked hard on my dream and ended up being able to fulfill some of them.

"Now look at me, I'm a Pokemon Coordinator," May mused, smiling.

"And a good one at that too," Ash added, smiling back.

"Thanks Ash," May said, blushing a bit. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I couldn't have done it without you guys, especially you Ash.

"So thanks," May said with a wink.

"That was nothing," Ash remarked, scratching his head while smiling sheepishly. "All I did was to show you the ropes. That's all. It was you and your Pokemon who really pulled through."

"You're being modest Ash, but then," May began, glancing at Brock, Max, and their other Pokemon below them. Brock was cooking, while Max and the other Pokemon were playing around. "It feels a little strange. There might be a possibility that we won't be traveling together anymore.

"We've been through a lot huh?" May remarked, smiling brightly at Ash.

"Yeah," Ash responded, beaming back at her. Pikachu gave out a yawn. "It was really fun, too."

"Yeah."

The trio watched the sunset in silence for a moment. Ash seemed to think about something for a while. Pikachu yawned again, making May giggle.

"Tell you what, May," Ash began, catching her attention. "You can be able to fulfill your dream even if we aren't traveling together."

"You think so?" May asked. Ash then rested a hand on top of May's head. He noticed for the first time that she didn't have her bandana on, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"I know so," Ash simply said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, stop that," May demanded, making a face. "I'm not a little girl you know!"

"Yeah?" Ash taunted, ruffling her hair more enthusiastically. "You _are _younger that me, you know."

"It's just a year's difference!" May exclaimed indignantly.

"Pika?" Pikachu muttered, looking from one trainer to the other. Ash just laughed at her.

Both Ash and May fell silent. Pikachu let out another yawn, earning chuckles from both May and Ash. The Pokemon then peered at their companions below as May and Ash continued to watch the sunset.

"Pikapi," Pikachu urged, tugging on Ash's sleeve and pointing towards a rustling bush. It caught the attention of both trainers.

"Hey, what's that?" May wondered.

"Let's check it out," Ash suggested. Whatever was hiding inside the bushes seemed to be heading for their camp.

"Right."

"Pika!"

With the trio nodding in unison, they then proceeded quietly down the tree. Pikachu was the fastest down, then Ash, followed closely by May. They then crept cautiously towards the moving bushes.

"You ready?" Ash whispered. May and Pikachu nodded in response. "We'll peer into the bushes on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Ash, May and Pikachu then stuck their heads in the bush, coming face to face with ---

"PIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

"A girl?!" Ash and May pointed out in unison.

"What's happening guys?!" Brock exclaimed, rushing towards Ash, May and Pikachu with Max and the rest of the Pokemon not far behind.

Ash, May, Pikachu and the girl stared blankly at each other for a few moments until Brock and the others came rushing towards them. The girl was about 10 years old, and was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with an Official Pokemon League symbol imprinted on it and a pair of red knee-length cycling shorts topped with a pink mini-skirt. She had neck-length hair; her white headband glinted in the moonlight. She seemed to examine Ash's face for a moment. She looked at him, then at Pikachu, and then directed her gaze back at him.

"Excuse me," the girl began, pointing at Ash. "Are you Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town by any chance?"

"I am," Ash replied, sweatdropping. "Why?"

"I KNEW IT!" The girl exclaimed, hitting Ash with a great big glomp. Then she proceeded on shaking Ash by the collar. The others just looked on helplessly. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

The girl continued to shake Ash enthusiastically, oblivious to the fact that she was actually strangling him already. Finally noticing that Ash had begun to turn blue, the girl let go of him, spun around and blushed furiously.

"S-sorry about that," She apologized, thoroughly embarrassed. "U-uhm… M-my name's Hannah."

"Hi, the name's Brock," He bent down on his knees in front of Hannah at this. "How'd you like---"

"Oh no you don't," Max muttered, grabbing Brock by the collar. "I'm Max"

"And I'm May," May introduced, smiling. "Pleased to meet you."

Hannah eyed May for a moment, and then crossed her arms. She gave her a penetrating glare, much to the coordinator's chagrin. Hannah then turned her attention back to Ash; a dreamy expression worn on her face.

_What's up with her?_ May thought to herself, forcing out a grin.

"I knew it was you!" Hannah squeaked, her eyes practically sparkling. "One of the best young Pokemon trainers of all time! Ash Ketchum, I'm your biggest fan!"

"No… uh… well… I'm really not that great," Ash replied, a little flustered.

"Stop being so humble!" Hannah replied, beaming. "I know every one of your accomplishments! Top 16 in the Indigo League! Champion of the Orange League! Best 8 in the Silver Conference and almost winning the Hoenn League---!"

"Whoa!" Max uttered in awe. "Ash has a fangirl!"

"That's not fair!" Brock exclaimed in streams of tears. "Everybody knows that _I'm_ the heartthrob around here!

"So what do you say to a date, young princess?" Brock inquired, clasping both of Hannah's hands in his.

"What do you say if I take you away?" Max muttered, dragging Brock away as Ash, May and Pikachu smile sheepishly. "You're gonna make _her_ head throb."

"Well, I guess Ash _is_ great," May said, placing a finger on her cheek while considering the fact. "He just recently conquered the Battle Frontier, but didn't accept the offer of being a Frontier Brain. You can put it that way. But you know, it might inflate his already large head and---"

"My, my, wouldn't you know," Hannah uttered, cutting May off and giving her another piercing glare.

_I wonder what that was for,_ May thought to herself, grinning sheepishly. Heavy silence settled itself on the group at this, which Brock took the liberty of breaking.

"Why don't we discuss that over dinner you guys?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ash said, glancing at May, who earned another glare at this. "I'm starving."

"I don't need to eat while I'm with Ash," Hannah said dreamily. As if to contradict her, Hannah's stomach grumbled, making her blush.

"I guess your stomach doesn't agree with you," Max muttered with a snicker.

With that, they went to enjoy Brock's handmade dinner, delicious as always. Strangely enough, the whole evening went about without much incident, except if you count Hannah taking note of everything Ash did. Little did they know what was in store for them tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's that. I hope the people who read this would kindly R&R me. Thanks a bunch in advance. Oh and those who don't like the pairing, I humbly ask you to respect my work. It might turn out to be good for you if you give it a chance. Thank you very much. X3


	2. The Splitting Path

_by: rion21_

A/N: Well, how'd you like the first chapter? I hope this will be just as likeable, or even more! Oh and to those who reviewed my work, I express a great big thanks. I may not have gotten many, but it sure did help! The 'katie' incident is a typo. That was the first name I used until I turned it into Hannah. I already fixed that one up and hopefully I won't repeat the same mistake. Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter 2**

**The Splitting Path**

The next morning, Ash had quite the difficult time going through his morning rituals. His 'biggest fan' kept watching every single movement he made, much to the annoyance of him and his companions.

"That Hannah sure is clingy," Max observed. "Kind of a braggart too, showing off her five badges like that."

"I wonder what's up with her," answered a nodding Brock. Both of them were busy washing the dishes. "I still don't get why she'd choose Ash over a handsome guy like me! Oh, Hannah---!"

"Simmer down," Max muttered, grabbing Brock by the ear. Pikachu chuckled. "Then again, she sure is strange. It's either she's a lot like Ash or she's trying to copy him."

"She's not weird! OW! She's perfect!"

"I'm surprised you're going gaga over a girl that young."

"Pihihi kachu!"

May was off stashing away the containers of Pokemon food when Ash went over to help, with Hannah not too far behind. This caught the attention of Brock, Max and Pikachu, who decided to listen in.

"Mind if I give you a hand?" Ash offered.

"Not at all, champ," May teased with a smirk. "Or is it chump?"

"Hey, knock it off," Ash protested with a flush. "It's already embarrassing as it is…"

"Ash being humble?" May continued with a mischievous grin. "I must be dreaming. Let's see…"

May playfully pinched Ash's left cheek. It turned out the pinch was rather hard, leaving a patch of red on Ash's face.

"Ow! You asked for it…!"

Ash then began to chase May in circles, the pair of them laughing until---

"So, what relationship do the two of you have?" Hannah asked suddenly, appearing out of nowhere with her arms crossed. Both Ash and May practically jumped.

"Excuse me?" Both of them asked in disbelief.

"Well, you heard me," Hannah pressed on. "What exactly are the two of you to each other?"

"Well, we're good friends and traveling companions," Ash answered, glancing at May. "Right?"

"Do you like Ash?" Hannah asked grudgingly, before May could respond. "Well?"

"I do because he's my friend and all ---"

"You know what I mean!"

"I-I haven't thought of him like that!" May protested, blushing. Ash just looked from one girl to the other, thoroughly confused. "I don't like him that way, don't I?"

"That does it!" Hannah exclaimed, pointing at May. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Hey wait---!"

"What's the matter, scared you'll lose?"

This seemed to provoke May. It also seemed the best way to get rid of that stuck-up attitude of hers. _Knocking her down a peg or two would do the trick,_ she thought.

"Okay, I accept!"

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, as oblivious as ever. "I'll be the judge!"

"Oh boy," Max muttered as Brock and Pikachu both smacked their heads in disbelief. "How dense can you get?"

It seemed that they had a long day ahead of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"This one on one Pokemon battle between May and Hannah is about to begin," Ash announced excitedly. "Ready?"

May ties a knot around her bandana while Hannah adjusts her headband. Both trainers stare daggers at each other, each studying the opponent thoroughly.

"Go!"

"Combusken!" May exclaimed, retrieving a Pokeball from her bag and tossing it. "Come on out!"

"I choose you!" Hannah exclaimed, throwing the Pokeball forward. "Typhlosion!"

"Whoa! A Typhlosion!" Max observed, adjusting his glasses in amazement. "It's a final evolution so Hannah clearly has a great advantage in this one."

"We'll see about that," Brock countered, crossing his arms. "There's still a chance that a good use of skill can win over power like that."

"Well May, are you ready to lose?" Hannah taunted, her Typhlosion howling in agreement.

"Graaaaa----aaaWOOOO!!"

"Not a chance!" May shot back, gritting her teeth. "Combusken! Use Quick Attack!"

"Combus---KEN!"

"Dodge it Typhlosion and counter it with Fire Punch!"

"Grrraaa---WOOOO!!"

Combusken's Quick Attack was dodged by Typhlosion in time, although it did graze its shoulder. Typhlosion's Fire Punch, however, scored a direct hit, sending Combusken flying.

"Now follow up with an Iron Tail, Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion leapt up and aimed its glowing tail at Combusken.

"Combusken! Dodge using Quick Attack then counter with Sky Uppercut!"

This time, Combusken effectively dodged the attack, swirled behind Typhlosion and punched its opponent square in the chest, sending _it_ flying this time.

"Typhlosion! Get back at it with a Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion quickly spun around in midair then lunged at Combusken; its whole body engulfed in flames.

"Combusken! Dodge it!" May instructed, watching Typhlosion zoom past her Pokemon like a comet, giving her an idea. "Now use Fire Spin, followed by a Mega Kick in the center of the flames!"

"Com… bus… KEN!"

Combusken fired off a huge swirl of flame at the Typhlosion, doubling the speed of its already fast descent. Then Combusken lunged and used a Mega Kick at the center of the swirl, catching up to the Typhlosion's speed, the kick connecting to its opponent. The attack combination hit the ground and caused a huge explosion, covering the battlefield in dust and smoke.

"What happened?" Max wondered, shielding his eyes from the smoke. "Who won?"

Moments later, the smoke began to gradually clear. The smoke cloud lifted to reveal Combusken standing over a fallen Typhlosion. The Pokemon then did its trademark salute at May.

"Com---busken!"

"Typhlosion is unable to battle," Ash announced, directing a hand towards May's direction. "Combusken and May wins!"

May rushed to her Pokemon and gave it a congratulatory hug. Hannah recalled Typhlosion and began walking towards May. As the Coordinator turned to face her, Hannah held out her hand and gave May a smile; the first she has ever given.

"That was a great battle May," Hannah praised as May shook her hand. "You've definitely got talent."

"You were pretty good too," May said with a smile.

"Awww, will you look at that," Max mocked, pretending to brush tears out of his eyes. "May's all grown up and making new friends!"

May spun around and faced her brother with a rancid look; her arms on her hips. The rest of the gang laughed at this. Ash's stomach grumbled, adding more humor to the scene.

"Well, since your appetite seems to be worked up," Brock suggested. "Why don't we have lunch?"

"Alright!"

"I'll happily cook up something you'll fall for my little cherub," Brock sweet talked, apparently teleporting beside Hannah, both of her hands clasped in his. "You're still gorgeous, even in defeat."

"Maybe you should just cook or else you're going down," Max muttered, hopping onto Brock's back then pulling vigorously on both of his ears.

"OW! OW! Hey, not the ear!"

The group chuckled as they watched Max wrestle Brock into submission. Moments later, Brock approached the table in defeat to fix up lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess this is it," Hannah said, after the group had hit a fork on the road. They decided to travel together for a while, since Hannah was heading the same direction.

"You take care," Ash said, oblivious to the fact that he made the girl turn bright red at this. Brock sunk into a gloomy heap on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure we'll bump into each other again," May said, arms on her hips.

"Promise me we'll battle again someday," Hannah said, giving May a thumbs up. "Then I'll show Ash I'd make a better girlfriend than you."

"I don't know about the girlfriend thing," May replied, feeling the temperature of her face rise. "But I'd love to battle you again!"

"You're on," Hannah said, grinning. "Well, I'm off for my next badge! See you guys!"

With that, Hannah took the path on the left with the group looking on.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed while Ash and Max waved at Hannah.

"So long my little precious!" Brock exclaimed, as he waved enthusiastically while wiping away streaming tears from his eyes.

"Good luck with your Gym Battle!" May yelled as she waved her goodbye to her newfound friend.

"You feeling alright May?" Ash asked, observing her scarlet-colored face. "Your cheeks are awfully red."

"W-what do you mean?" May stuttered, taking a step back. "I-I'm perfectly fine!"

"You sure?" Ash asked, moving a bit closer to her.

"Positive!" With that, May ran off towards the path on the right. "Let's get going guys! You're so slow!"

"Hey!" Ash called out as he ran after her, Brock and Max not far behind him. "Wait up will ya!"

Ash and friends continue down the road leading to Terracotta Town, gaining yet another memory to treasure. They were only moments away on saying their own goodbyes to one another. Who knows what adventures they'll have next?

Ash, May and Brock knew that it was unlikely that they would share their next adventure together. Then again, they still believed that they would see each other again someday. Only time will tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter! It's just the end of this kinda lengthy flashback.. Anyway, it's important to keep the story going (because Hannah will probably be showing up again sooner or later). The next one would be the real start of the storyline.. Well, I hope you guys stick around a bit more until I finish this fic... Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed me! Please R&R again.. Later y'all... X3


	3. Lucario and the Black Charizard

_by: rion21 _

A/N: Time for an update folks! I was quite excited to post this chapter. I'm really glad you've enjoyed the last one, and this one's offering a bit of action for a change. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my work! This one takes place three years after the first two chapters. Since Ash was 13 and May 12 in the first two chapters, they're about 16 and 15 here. The ages of the others will be posted as they appear. Nuff said. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Lucario and the Black Charizard **

A wild cheer emanates through a familiar stadium as a trainer rises from a huge elevator hidden in one side of the arena. The anonymous male trainer then gives the crowd a big thumbs up as he is introduced, making it go wild with cheers.

"And now, introducing the trainer in the red corner," The announcer droned, as the form of a young man sporting a familiar red hat with a Pikachu on his shoulder was rising from the opposite side of the arena. "Champion of the Indigo League, Orange League and Silver Conference, while just recently claiming the Ever Grande Championship, we proudly introduce…

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Screams and cheers of even greater intensity filled the stadium as Ash waved towards the audience. Pikachu then jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood its ground beside him.

"The first round of the LaRousse City's Battle Tower is about to begin," The robotic judge announced in a steely voice. "This year's rules will require each trainer to use two Pokemon and will battle until both of their pokemon are unable to continue. No substitutions are allowed."

Ash grabbed a pokeball and a Lure Ball from his own belt and released the Pokemon inside; revealing his rebellious Sceptile, which stuck a twig onto its mouth upon being summoned, and a Croconaw, having evolved from his Totodile on one of his previous adventures. Croconaw danced around the stadium for a few moments before bracing itself in front of its opponents.

At the same moment, the anonymous trainer grabs two pokeballs from his belt and throws them, releasing a powerful looking Tyranitar and an elegant Altaria in front of him. The Tyranitar let out a menacing roar.

"Begin!"

"Altaria use Dragonbreath on Croconaw!" the anonymous trainer called out. "Tyranitar, use Flamethrower on Sceptile!"

"Sceptile, grab Croconaw and use Agility to dodge!" Ash hastily instructed his Pokemon. "Croconaw use Focus Energy! Now!"

"Scep---tile!"

Both of the opponent's Pokemon fired their attacks when Sceptile grabbed Croconaw. It then began leaping around the field, effectively dodging both attacks with its partner on tow. Croconaw began to pump itself up.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake to stop that Sceptile's movements!"

"Grrrrooooooaaaarrr!!"

The opposing Tyranitar stomped hard on the ground, sending tremors all around the arena. This gave Sceptile a hard time maintaining its footwork, and was even almost thrown off-balance.

"That's the way! Now Altaria, hit Sceptile with another Dragonbreath!" The opponent called out. "Tyranitar, get ready for a Focus Punch!"

"Sceptile, throw Croconaw at Tyranitar then brace yourself!" Ash commanded. "Croconaw, use Skull Bash, now!"

"Sceeeptile!" The Pokmon screeched as it obeyed and tossed Croconaw towards the charging Tyranitar. It shielded itself in time, but was still sent flying from the force of the attack. "Sceeeeep--!"

"NAW!" Croconaw's Skull Bash hit the opposing Tyranitar square on the face, causing it to get knocked back hard. The crowd went wild as Croconaw stood triumphantly next to the shaken Tyranitar."Crooocoo…"

"Good, now use Ice Beam on Altaria, Croconaw!" Ash called out enthusiastically as the battle played right into his hands. "Get ready to take in sunlight Sceptile!"

Sceptile did a somersault in midair and began to absorb the abundant sunlight using the pods on its back. Croconaw then rushed towards Altaria and fired an Ice Beam at it, hitting its mark and freezing it solid. The audience cheered wildly on their seats.

"Sceptile, use Solarbeam at Tyranitar!" Ash exclaimed. "Full blast!"

"Sceeeeep---TILE!"

The huge ray of light sailed through the arena and directly hit a dazed Tyranitar, which struggled to fight the humongous beam.

"Okay, its time to finish this," Ash said, sporting a triumphant grin. "Croconaw, use Crunch on Altaria! Sceptile use Leaf Blade on Tyranitar! Go!"

"Sceeeeep scep---tile!"

"Crooooocoooo---NAW!"

Croconaw leapt up and clamped its big jaws down hard on Altaria, shattering the ice encasing it in an instant. Sceptile, in turn, rushed and slashed Tyranitar with its glowing green blades. Both of the opponent's Pokemon collapsed simultaneously, unable to battle.

"Tyranitar and Altaria are unable to battle!" The robot judge announces. "Ash Ketchum wins!"

Pikachu congratulates both Sceptile and Croconaw as Ash calls them back into their pokeballs. A wild cheer erupts from the audience as the platform they were standing on began to descend.

* * *

The Pokemon center inside the Battle Tower was packed with trainers busy taking care of their Pokemon, watching the current battle, eating or simply chatting with each other. It also serves as a lounge and waiting area for those trainers who are participating in the tournament. Ash decided that he should get Sceptile and Croconaw restored to proper shape before his next match begins. 

"Nurse Joy, can you take care of my Sceptile and Croconaw before the next round starts?" Ash inquired as Pikachu leapt up on the counter.

"That's what I'm here for," Nurse Joy answered cheerfully. Ash handed a pokeball and a Lure Ball to the smiling nurse. "Great battle Ash."

"Thanks," Ash replied, picking Pikachu up. "I'll be back for them later."

Ash spun around and hastily rushed towards the buffet table. In his hurry, he rammed hard into another Pokemon trainer, making Ash fall down hard on his butt. Pikachu just gracefully hopped down on the floor. The trainer didn't even flinch at this, and offered his hand to help Ash up.

"Ow, sorry about that mister," Ash apologized, promptly massaging his sore backside.

"You should be more careful the next time," was the only response the stranger gave. Ash noticed a Lucario next to the man, which nodded in agreement with its trainer.

"Whoa! A Lucario!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. "It's been a while since I've seen one!"

The trainer sported a spiky platinum-blonde hair. It grew longer at the back, which was tied into a short pony-tail. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt with a red-lined collar and sleeves; a large gothic cross imprinted on the center of it. It was paired with dark-colored jeans and heavy looking black steel-toe boots. He was also wearing a pair of leather gloves with an expensive looking watch worn on his left arm. A pair of pitch-black sunglasses covered his face like a mask; which would have perfectly hid his identity. He was also fairly muscular, and looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. Ash had already grown about as tall as Brock used to be, yet he only stood somewhere below this guy's chin.

"Good luck on your next match," the trainer said simply, offering a handshake.

"Uh, thanks," Ash responded, accepting the offer and giving it a single shake before letting go. Pikachu peered curiously at the man then at the Lucario. "You too, I guess."

The mysterious trainer then proceeded to leave without another word. The Lucario it was with followed suit behind him.

"Hey wait!" Ash called after him. "I didn't catch your name yet!"

To Ash's surprise, it was the Lucario that turned around and replied, in a voice that he heard only in his mind.

_**Just call him X, Mr. Ketchum,**_ The Pokemon said. _**Now if you'll excuse us…**_

The Lucario gave a small bow to Ash and Pikachu before it turned around to follow its trainer. Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances.

"Telepathy," Ash uttered in amazement. It was pretty much the only word he could say at the moment.

"Well what do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best pal while slumping on a vacant table. "Does he look strong?"

"Chaaaaaaaa….!!" The Pokemon didn't seem to hear Ash's question as it was too busy trying to suck up all the ketchup inside a bottle.

"I guess there's no sense talking about it while we eat," Ash said, chuckling. He then proceeded on wolfing down his share of pasta, gobbling it all up in less than a minute. Pikachu then sighed and patted its belly; its face all smudged in ketchup.

"Here, let me clean you up, buddy."

"Pikapi!"

**ATTENTION! THE SELECTION OF TRAINERS WHO WILL BATTLE IN THE THIRD STAGE OF THE SECOND ROUND IS UNDERWAY.**

Ash ran to the nearest screen he could find. He watched as it randomly flashed the participants' pictures inside two adjacent boxes. The first box stopped after over a minute revealing Ash. As the trainer and his Pikachu braced themselves, the second box stopped and displayed his next opponent, who turned out to be none other than X.

"So it's him against me huh?" Ash pondered, reaching the reception counter where his Sceptile and Croconaw are waiting in their pokeballs. "Well let's give him a run for his money! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" His best buddy replied enthusiastically.

With a quick thanks to Nurse Joy, Ash then hurried off to the stadium, where his next opponent waits. Little did he know that he was in for a battle he would never forget.

* * *

As the huge lift slowly began to reveal the arena, Ash noticed that the man called X was already waiting for him, his trusty Lucario by his side. Pikachu then jumped from his shoulder and stood by his side after the elevator skidded to a halt. 

"The second round of the LaRousse City's Battle Tower…"

As the robot judge droned on, Ash observed his opponent intently._What sort of Pokemon will he use?_ Ash wondered.

"…pokemon are unable to continue. No substitutions are allowed."

At this, X's Lucario stepped forward. The mysterious trainer then threw a Luxury Ball beside it. The arena glittered for a moment as the Pokemon inside revealed itself. After a while, a black Charizard appeared beside the Lucario, letting out a mighty roar.

"GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWRRRRR!!!"

"Croconaw, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, following suit. He threw the Lure Ball in front of him. Out came Croconaw, which did its signature dance before facing its opponents properly.

"You ready buddy?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu ran up beside Croconaw, electricity crackling from the red sacs on its cheeks.

"Begin!"

"Hold on," X called out to Ash. "Not to mean any disrespect or anything, but I'd like you attack my Pokemon in any way you like for three turns."

"Are you crazy?!" Ash shot at X, thoroughly pissed-off.

"Don't worry, they're not as weak as they look," X assured him, shrugging. "Besides, after three turns I'll attack. Better be ready by then."

Ash just gritted his teeth on this. His opponent seemed to be trying to get the better of his temper, and he was succeeding. Ash just shook his head and breathed deeply for a moment.

"What's the matter kid?" X asked. "It wouldn't be any fun if the match ended just like that, wouldn't it? I won't even try to dodge."

"Fine, if that's how you wanna do it!" Ash muttered, clenching his fists. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Lucario! Croconaw, hit Charizard with a Water Pulse!"

Pikachu's tail glowed as it swiftly closed in on Lucario. Croconaw rushed towards X's Charizard while summoning a ball of water on its hands.

"Chuuuuuu… PIKA!"

Pikachu's glowing tail connected to the side of Lucario's head. Croconaw threw the ball at X's Charizard point blank, hitting it square in the chest.

"Pika…?!"

"Croco…?!"

"What the…?!"

Lucario and Charizard seemed to be unscathed by the attacks as Ash gaped in horror; both not even received any recoil. Lucario just stood there, observing Ash's Pokemon regroup while Charizard dried its chest with its hands.

_This isn't possible!_ Ash thought as a grin was forming on his opponent's face.

"Is that all you've got kid?" X mocked, crossing his arms. "Don't be a spoilsport now."

"I'm not done yet!" Ash shot back heatedly. "Let's change it up! Pikachu use Thunder on Charizard! Croconaw, use Focus Punch on Lucario, now!"

Pikachu leaped up and sent a huge wave of electricity at X's Charizard. Croconaw charged directly towards Lucario. Its glowing fist connected to the opponent's right jaw.

"No way!"

The black Charizard shook off the attack like it was just tickling it. Lucario didn't even flinch.

_This can't be real!_ Ash thought, his confidence slowly ebbing away.

"Is that it?" X muttered, a bit of disappointment in his voice. "The first attack was far better than this one. Lucario says your Croconaw hits like a girl."

"Oh yeah?! Then eat this!" Ash fumed. "Pikachu! use Volt Tackle on Lucario! Croconaw! Give Charizard your greatest Hydro Pump!"

"Pika! PikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikaPIKAAA!"

Pikachu rammed into Lucario hard, causing it to slide backwards. A hint of a smile began to find its way back onto Ash's lips.

"Crocococococococoococococo!"

Croconaw expelled a huge jet of water, which collided with X's Charizard, sending it crashing into the wall. X was starting to get amused.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" He praised enthusiastically, sporting a disturbing grin. "Now its time to end this."

A shower of sparks surrounded Lucario before it finally skidded to a halt. It then resumed a battle pose, which Ash took that it was ready to attack. X's Charizard appeared from the rubble, apparently sharing the same sadistic grin its trainer had.

_This is bad,_ Ash thought to himself.

Without warning, Lucario vanished and reappeared behind Pikachu. It then thrust its palm at Ash's best pal, sending it flying and smashing hard onto the opposite wall. Pikachu then landed with a thump on the ground. Too focused on Pikachu, Ash didn't notice that the black Charizard had made its move as well. It apparently charged at Croconaw and slashed its glowing claws at it, smacking it down hard on the pavement.

"What… happened?" Ash could only look on as X's Charizard bellowed triumphantly, standing over his Croconaw lying stiff in front of it. "P-Pikachu… C-Croconaw…"

"Pikachu and Croconaw are unable to battle." The robot judge announced. The crowd, suddenly silent, looked on in awe. "X is the winner!"

Ash sank to his knees, greatly overwhelmed with what had just transpired. Lucario walked over to him, gently placing his Pikachu beside him.

_**I'm sorry,**_ it merely said before walking off towards its trainer.

"Great show kid," X called out to Ash as he recalled his Charizard into the Luxury Ball. "It's been fun."

Ash looked up weakly as his opponent took off his shades, revealing sharp, ruby-colored eyes. They were so intense it made Ash's hair stand on end. It was like the eyes of a predator closely examining his prey.

"The name's Warren Stronghein. Remember it."

* * *

A/N: Well, how'd it go? I had fun writing up that X/Warren guy. It really is cool to use an anti-hero sometimes. Anyway, gotta run! And thanks for reading! Please R&R as you go! 

-RV21


	4. A Fated Reunion

_by: rion21 _

A/N: Update time y'all! Okay, first I'll start off with Warren's age, and that would be 19.. I also remembered that I failed to describe Ash's attire.. It 's a spitting image of what Red wears in the FireRed and LeafGreen games; only it's blue themed (the shoes are themed red and black, like his signature hat). Also instead of the greenish pants and hat Red has, Ash wears a grayish version of the pants he wears in Diamond and Pearl, and of course his signature hat. Ash also has his pair of gloves on, because Red isn't seen wearing any in the game.. Lastly, all the review replies would be posted down there... -points- Anyway, on with the story... Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**A Fated Reunion **

Ash spotted the faint outline of the SS Tidal, the cruise ship that they took from LaRousse City, through the glass walls of Slateport City's Pokemon Center; barely visible due to the people walking here and there. It was only about 8 in the morning and the city was already bustling with life.

_This brings back a lot of memories,_ Ash thought to himself, staring blankly outside the window.

Pikachu munched cheerfully on the last piece of its share of Pokemon food. It then noticed that Ash hadn't even touched anything on his plate yet. Pikachu gave Ash a small tug on the sleeve.

"What is it buddy?"

"Pikapi," it urged, pointing at Ash's plate.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ash replied, slicing-off a small portion of his pancake and gobbling it up. "I was just thinking about something…"

Pikachu peered at Ash, a worried look on its face. It knew that he must still be thinking about their horrible loss at the second round of the Battle Tower yesterday. Ash pretty much hasn't talked about anything yet since then.

"I guess I'm full," Ash stated, gobbling down 3 pancakes in record time. Pikachu sweatdropped. At least there wasn't anything wrong with his appetite, right?

As Ash stood up to go, Pikachu leapt up to its usual perch on Ash's shoulder. He heaved a great sigh, which his Pokemon pal didn't fail to notice. Pikachu gave Ash another concerned glance.

"Don't worry about me, buddy," Ash reassured Pikachu, smiling at it and patting it gently on the head. "I just wish I could challenge that Warren guy to another battle though. But then, there's no point sulking over it, right?"

Pikachu nodded its agreement with Ash as he decided to walk around for a bit. The people in the Pokemon center weren't as busy compared to those outside. Ash approached a window and peered into it for a moment. It was then when he spotted two familiar figures making their way around the edge of an alley.

"Hey, isn't that…"

Ash watched as Warren disappeared into the corner. The Lucario, who was walking behind him, stopped for a moment. The Pokemon sensed Ash's presence and made a quick glimpse at him before following its trainer.

"Hey, wait!" Ash exclaimed, suddenly rushing for the door with a startled Pikachu barely holding on to his shoulder.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaa……!!" Pikachu screamed as Ash darted across the street.

Ash kept up his pace; rushing swiftly past stores and making people dodge out of the way. He frantically tried to pick up more speed to catch up to his new rival. Almost missing the alley, Ash made a sharp turn into it, getting even more determined to catch up when--

THUMP!!

Ash felt himself hit something soft and delicate that bounced-off of him as they collided. The sweet yet familiar scent of the other person's hair instantly gave away the fact that he had just ran into a girl. The collision sent Pikachu flying and caused the girl to drop the Pokemon she was carrying in her arms. Instinctively, he grabbed a hold of her hand just before she tripped and fell.

"I-I'm sorry!" the girl said in a sweet voice that sounded awfully familiar. "I-I was in a hurry…! And my Pokemon…!"

"M-May?" Ash murmured, gaping at her with his mouth wide open.

"Ash!!" May exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

Moments slowly passed as the pair stared speechless at each other before noticing that they were holding hands. May quickly retracted her hand from Ash's, blushing furiously. Ash just smiled apologetically at her, falsely interpreting the rising temperature of his face as fatigue from all that running. May was breathing hard herself, indicating that she too had been running.

"Piiiiiii… Kaaaaaaa…" Pikachu mumbled as it swaggered its way to Ash's side before collapsing on the floor.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" May asked before practically jumping up in horror. "Oh no! I've got to get my Pichu to the Pokemon Center right away!"

"What happened to it?" Ash inquired, as he observed May pick up her pale Pichu, then following suit, cradling Pikachu in his arms. "It doesn't look too good."

"Not now Ash," May gasped as she started to sprint. Ash tagged along not too far behind. "We've got to get there quick!"

Ash simply nodded at May as the two of them ran at top speed towards the Slateport City Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Can you… take care… of my Pichu… Nurse Joy…?" May managed to complete in between gasps of air, handing her Pichu to the baby-faced nurse. 

"What happened?" Nurse Joy gasped as she saw the baby Pokemon in May's arms.

"It got… poisoned… pretty bad…" was all that May could say as Nurse Joy hastily took her Pichu and handed it to her Chansey, which took its cue to rush inside the Emergency Room.

"My Pikachu could use a rest too," Ash followed up after her, handing Nurse Joy his dizzy Pikachu. "It looks really out of it."

"Don't worry, I'll do the best I can," Nurse Joy replied, taking Pikachu and giving May a reassuring smile. "They'll be up and about in no time."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

With that, Ash and May both went over to the Lounge area to find vacant seats. As May literally melted into one, Ash calmly sat down beside her, crossing his arms. May was still breathing heavily, making Ash assume that she might have been frantically running across town.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked May, which she only nodded in response.

Ash observed May catch her breath. He recalled that the girl really wasn't accustomed to running great distances. Then again, Ash remembered that May also had a hard time keeping up with him, Brock and Max when they were traveling on foot.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Ash offered her, his concern growing.

May didn't reply. It was the first time that Ash noticed what she was wearing. Instead of her usual red shirt, she was sporting a black collared, sleeveless red minidress; her familiar cycling shorts were visible underneath the skirt part of her dress. Her shoes were of a different design but were pretty much of the same color scheme as the rest of her outfit. Aside from her cycling shorts, May's gloves, yellow pouch, and red bandanna also make a comeback; although her bandanna is now tied in a ribbon on the back of her head instead.

"I hope Pichu's gonna be alright…" May finally said after catching her breath. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"It's okay," Ash assured her. "Nurse Joy never failed us before right?"

"This is all my fault," May said, tears trickling down her face. "If only I had paid much more attention…

"Ever since it hatched from an egg Professor Birch gave me, Pichu has always been like that," May continued, her tears streaming down her cheeks now. "It's scared to go inside its Pokeball, so I always keep it out. I've been with it for a long time now, so I should've known it would run off when I wasn't looking…"

May covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Ash laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and rubbed it a little.

"You did your best anyway," Ash began. May looked up to listen to him. "You didn't let your Pichu down. I can see that you rushed here immediately after what happened.

"Besides, everyone makes mistakes," Ash continued, now placing his hand on top of May's head and began ruffling her hair a bit. "Life has its ups and downs, and things don't always turn your way. But then, we do what we can. I'm sure your Pichu's gonna be fine because you love it very much."

As Ash stopped ruffling her hair, May slowly rested her head on Ash's shoulder. It felt warm and comfortable. This seemed to lift her spirits; May stopped crying, wiped away her tears, and allowed herself a small smile. Ash felt his heart skip a beat.

"Some things never change," May simply said. "Thanks Ash."

"N-no b-biggie," Ash stammered, feeling the temperature in his face rise fast and his heart pound madly in his chest. His hand unconsciously tried to put itself around May's shoulder, but Ash quickly pulled it away when he noticed. A few good minutes passed before May finally decided to sit up.

"Are you feeling okay?" May wondered, peering at Ash as he stiffly nodded.

"H-how about you?" Ash stammered, tugging a bit at his collar.

"I'll be fine thanks to you," May replied with a wink.

"G-glad to hear that…" Ash murmured, hiding his face under the hem of his hat, making May giggle.

"All that running could sure work up an appetite," May said, standing up and stretching. Ash sweatdropped. "Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Some things never change," Ash said as he stood up, mirroring May. She gave him a pout and he simply smiled apologetically at her.

During their small walk towards the cafeteria, Ash seemed to notice the visible changes in May's physique. First, he noticed that he was significantly taller than her now. She wore her hair a bit shorter than she used to, although it was very hard to spot the difference. Ash also noticed the way her body had 'matured' as his eyes unconsciously traveled from her shoulders down to her waist. Her hips had gotten wider and her chest significantly bigger than he last remembered them…

"Enjoying yourself?" May asked playfully as she carefully took a plate and utensils to go with it; her comment taking Ash by surprise.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Ash muttered hotly, suddenly feeling his face go warm again. He clumsily grabbed his plate and utensils.

May couldn't help but smile as she watched Ash hastily fill his plate with mashed potato, steak and java rice, taking her share of food as well. She took a pair of chicken wings, pasta and a dash of fruit salad before she and Ash found a place to sit.

"Well, aren't you hungry?" May asked Ash in mock-tone, who gave and audible gulp at this.

"I-I think I took a bit more than I intended to," Ash replied, staring blankly at his packed plate, distinctly remembering that he had already had a meal a while ago. He was just intending to eat desserts…

"Well, I'm not surprised since your eyes were focused on something else," May teased, prompting Ash to swiftly gobble up his food.

May giggled as Ash choked on his piece of steak, quickly slurping up water to wash it down. Ash, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the current topic, tried his hardest to think of a way to change the subject. Then he remembered something.

"May, what happened to your Pichu?" Ash asked.

"Oh, that," May said, forming a sheepish grin. "Well, Pichu pretty much acts like my Torchic used to. It's so curious and clumsy for its own good. It just got way over its head this time."

"It looked really bad," Ash said, slightly regretting his topic choice as he observed May grow worried again.

"I know," May said with a sigh. "It ran off after a Seviper, thinking it was some kind of toy or something. Then Pichu got hit by a Poison Fang attack.

"I don't know what it did to that Seviper, but it sure was angry," May continued. "I even had to use Blaziken just to fend that one off. I really hope Pichu will be okay."

"Since we're done eating why don't we check them out?" Ash offered, vigorously standing up. "I'm pretty sure that they're fine by now."

"Guess you're right," May replied, smiling.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Ash exclaimed a bit over-enthusiastically. "Race you to the…"

"Hold on Ash," May said, prompting Ash to spin around and face her. "Since you're here in Hoenn, why don't we drop by my house in Petalburg? Dad, Mom and Max would sure be glad to see you again."

"Sounds like a plan," Ash answered, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Yes! This'll be so much fun!" May exclaimed, hopping up and down. Ash noticed her chest jiggle, causing him to smack himself hard across the face. "We'll finally get to travel together again, just like old times! It's a bit disappointing that it'll be for just a short while though."

"Yeah… Well… At least we're together again."

"Right! Last one to the reception's a rotten Exeggcute!"

"Hey! No fair!

May happily sprinted towards their destination, her vitality and cheerfulness fully restored. As Ash caught up next to her, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed this. Outside, the sun was setting fast over the horizon, meaning that our heroes would most likely be spending the night in the Slateport Pokemon Center before they start their journey to Petalburg City.

* * *

Review Replies: 

**Twilight Rain:** Thanks a bunch! I guess I pretty much hinted that the feeling's mutual between the two of them.. Hope you continue reading!

**bbbstrwbrry:** Hey there! Hope this chapter answers your question.. Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters!

**pokemonguardian4260:** Thanks! How you keep reading til the end!

**Xaotladv:** Thanks! I am having half a mind to include Dawn here. Well, Ash isn't the champion of the Sinnoh League, at least not yet.. Thanks for the insights.

A/N: Well, that's that. I'm already working on Chapter 5 and its about 15 percent complete.. Your reviews really help.. Hope I could get more of your ideas in the future! Bye y'all! See ya next time...

-RV21


	5. The Breaking Point

_by: rion21_

A/N: It's update time! Thank you guys for the support! It has really got me going! Now you deserve one nice long chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**The Breaking Point **

"Oooooh, I'm sooooo sorry!" May said, cuddling her Pichu. "I won't let you out of my sight again!"

"Piiiiiiii!"

Ash watched May cradle the baby Pokemon in her arms while it happily cooed in satisfaction. May urged Ash to leave Slateport City early, telling him that she wanted to get home before lunch. They were now trekking through a shortcut in Route 103, the quickest path one can take to get to Oldale Town. Petalburg City was just a short walk from there.

"Ash, look!" May exclaimed, pointing at a huge clearing not too far from where they were. "I think it's a lake!"

"Yeah, it is," Ash agreed, squinting for a better look. Pikachu mimicked him.

"Let's check it out!" May urged excitedly, her Pichu merrily hopping on her head. "I think it's gonna be fun! Right Pichu?"

"Pichaaa!" exclaimed Pichu, hopping more enthusiastically.

"Whatever happened to 'arriving home before lunch'?" Ash asked, crossing his arms.

"C'mon Ash…" May pleaded, clasping her hands together and sporting Puppy-dog eyes. Ash felt his face heat up. "Pretty, pretty please…?"

"U-uh… I-It's alright… I-I guess…" Ash murmured, twiddling his fingers.

"Yay!" May uttered excitedly, beginning to take off her red minidress. "This is exciting!"

"H-hey… May! W-what the…?!" Ash stammered, his face glowing as red as a tomato. He then felt blood leak out of his nose. Instinctively, he covered this up with both of his hands. Pikachu noticed this and fell off of Ash's shoulder, laughing. "You cad't uddress wid be dookig!!"

"Pihihihihihihihihihi!!"

"Ash, haven't you gotten used to me yet?" May asked, finally taking off her cycling shorts to reveal a sky blue two-piece swimsuit. She took a dazzling spin. "I wore my swimsuit under my… Ash! What happened to your nose? Are you alright?"

"I'b fide!" Ash replied hotly, hiding his face under the hem of his hat. "It's nodding! I'b godda go chage behidd the bushes!"

"PIKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

As Pikachu doubled-up and rolled around the floor laughing, Ash darted behind the shrubbery without a second glance at May. He noticed that ever since they met up again, he's been feeling weird. At first he thought this was just the beginning of a bad case of cold, but it seemed to be much worse. Heck, it might even be terminal!

"That sure was weird," Ash said to himself, wiping away the last of the blood with a piece of cloth.

"Pikapi… Pikaaaaa…!" Pikachu had appearing from the bush behind Ash while wiping tears from its eyes.

"_You_ sure had a blast," Ash muttered as he eyed his buddy.

"Pikapi! Chaaaaa… Piikapika!" Pikachu mimed, pointing at May.

"Yeah I do like her," Ash answered, a puzzled look on his face. He flawlessly understood Pikachu's miming, but now it seems to be a little hard to interpret. "She's one of my best friends."

"Piiiikaaaa…" Pikachu responded, sighing heavily in defeat as Ash took off his attire, rummaged his bag for his swimming trunks and finally put them on.

"What do you mean 'dense,'?" Ash asked his pal in confusion, slinging his backpack and clothes on his shoulder.

Pikachu just shook its head in disbelief. Moments later, the pair went running out of their small hiding place and strait to the lake. Ash dived in between May and Pichu, a huge wave of water splashing them both. May retaliates by diving down and tackling Ash. After a while, May and Ash resurface, splashing each other with water. Pichu tried in vain to catch Pikachu. All it was successful in doing was waddle around though.

"Take that!"

"Pikachu Piiiiikaaaaaaa!!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Piiiiichaaaaaa!!"

Amidst all the water squirting, Pichu started to grow more hyperactive and excited; too excited. Until---

_KZZZZZZAAAAAT!!_

Both Ash and May jumped out of the water in surprise. It turned out that Pichu accidentally discharged a bit of its electricity while playing. It didn't even notice that it had done so, judging by the fact that it still continued to play around. Ash landed on a heap on his back, followed not long after by May, falling face-first on top of him.

"W-well… T-that sure would've hurt," May whispered shyly, brushing-off hair from her face. "Thanks for breaking my fall… I guess…"

Ash was at a loss for words. All he could do was look into May's eyes, seemingly getting more and more absorbed by those lovely sapphire orbs. The sensations he was feeling were very new to him. The thumping in his chest, the warmth of his face, even the lump in his throat---these were things that he couldn't understand.

"Wow… May…"

Ash's body felt like it had a mind of its own. He didn't even notice as he gently flung himself over her. May was a little startled at this, but she gave in, melting into his touch. A sudden urge to press his lips against hers overcame Ash, both of them unaware of how the space between their faces lessened each passing moment---

"Piiiiiiii!"

May's eyes went wide as she heard the sudden squeal. Ash was too dazed to catch the yellow blur that passed them. The light tap on his leg snapped him back to reality.

"Pikapi! Pikapi! Pichu!" Pikachu told him, frantically pointing towards the forest.

"My Pichu!" May exclaimed.

Ash quickly bolted to his feet, gently taking May's hand to help her get up. Pikachu darted into the forest first. Ash quickly slid his jacket onto May before they ran off in pursuit of Pikachu.

"Pi?" The electric Pokemon stopped dead in its tracks, its ears twitching.

"What is it buddy?" Ash asked, both May and him stopping behind it.

"Wait Ash, listen," May instructed.

Pichu's squeaks, along with a beautiful melody caught their attention. They followed the direction of the sounds until it led them into a small clearing. The suns rays directly shone through the trees, so they had to shield their eyes from it as they cautiously entered.

_**Hello Mr. Ketchum, **_greeted a familiar voice that echoed inside their heads. Ash flinched as he recognized who it was._** It's nice to meet you again. I see you have a friend with you.**_

As their eyesight slid into focus, Ash saw the familiar Lucario sitting on a rock at the center of the clearing. Pikachu instantly braced itself, electricity crackling on the red sacs on its cheeks. Pichu, on the other hand, had taken an instant liking to it. It ran around the rock Lucario was sitting on energetically.

_**Please relax, I mean you no harm,**_ Lucario said, holding up its paws.

"Piiiiiiiii!!"

It seemed that Lucario had been playing that beautiful tone with a leaf it now held on one of its paws. Pichu decided to hop onto Lucario's shoulder and rub its cheek on Lucario's face. In turn, the Aura Pokemon used its free paw to scratch Pichu on top of its head. Pikachu relaxed and May smiled at the sight of this, but Ash was still unfazed.

"How can we be sure we can trust you?" Ash shot at it, gritting his teeth.

_**Please, it was a Pokemon battle, Mr. Ketchum,**_ Lucario said truthfully. _**It was Warren, and not me, who intended to hurt your pride that badly.**_

Ash clenched a fist at this, which May noticed. She gently placed her hand on top of Ash's fist, earning a questioning glance from him, which she silently answered with a shake of her head. Ash calmed down after this.

"Okay, where's Warren then?" Ash asked, looking around.

_**He is not here… **_The Lucario answered, standing up._** For the moment.**_

Lucario approached them slowly. It extended an arm, prompting Pichu to hop on it. Lucario then handed Pichu to May, giving her a small bow afterwards.

"Thank you," May said, sporting a cheery smile. "My name's May, and I think you know Pichu over here."

"Pichaa!"

_**Hello,**_ Lucario simply said._** Thank you for bringing them here, Mr. Ketchum.**_

"Just call me Ash," Ash said, scratching his head in embarrassment. "It just doesn't feel right if you call me 'Mr. Ketchum.'"

_**Ash,**_ Lucario repeated before it kneeled down and patted Pikachu on the head. _**I apologize for attacking you that way, Pikachu.**_

"Pikapikaaa," Pikachu replied, mimicking the way Ash scratched his head.

"You're a nice Pokemon, Lucario," Ash commented, smiling at it. "Not like your trainer."

_**Warren is also a good person, believe it or not,**_ Lucario stated. _**He is just a bit rough around the edges.**_

"I'll say."

"Wait a minute Ash," May interjected, not really picking-up their conversation. "How did you and Lucario meet before? Who's Warren?"

"_Well, well, what do we have here?_" The awfully familiar voice of Lucario's trainer taunted from behind. "Let's see… A brat who just reached puberty, two little yellow rodents and cute little girl!"

"Does this answer your question?" Ash whispered to May, earning a nod.

"Hmm… Nice…" Warren murmured, eyeing May from head to toe, placed a hand on his chin, and then whistled. Ash instinctively moved forward to cover her. "You've got great taste. I'll give you that, kid."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ash shot hotly.

"Man, you don't have to be so stingy," Warren muttered, shrugging. "Let's just get going Lucario. There's no point in staying here anyway. That kid's such a buzzkill."

_**Yes Warren,**_ Lucario simply replied as his trainer turned around to go. It gave Ash and the others a small bow before following suit.

"Wait!" Ash called out after him. Lucario turned around to look at Ash while Warren ignored him. "I want a rematch!"

_**No Ash!**_ Lucario frantically warned. _**You can't beat him! You've seen what we can do!**_

"It doesn't matter Lucario!" Ash replied, totally fired up. "I live for stronger opponents! And this guy won't beat me twice!"

_**Don't be foolish Ash!**_ Lucario urged him, looking desparately at May, who didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation. Warren stopped walking away at this. _**May! Tell him to stop! It is for his own good!**_

"Ash…" May called out weakly.

"No May, please…" Ash replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I really need to do this."

"Okay," May replied with a smile. "Be careful. Go get him Ash!"

"I will."

Lucario stared in disbelief as its trainer turned to face Ash. Warren then pointed at Ash and smiled.

"I like your style, kid," Warren said in challenge. "Let's dance."

* * *

The group went back by the lake, with Warren seeing it as a perfect place to battle. May looked on nervously, Pikachu and Pichu cradled in her arms. 

_**This one on one battle between Ash and Warren is about to begin**_, Lucario announced in the background.

"Showtime," Warren said, pulling out a familiar Luxury Ball from his pocket and tossing it. "Go get 'em! Charizard!"

"Grrr—ROOOWRRRRR!!" The Pokemon bellowed just as soon as it made its shining tenure on the battlefield. Warren crossed his arms. "Better give me a good one, kid."

"I'll give you a battle you'll never forget!" Ash exclaimed, pulling out a familiar Lure Ball from his belt and tossing it. "Croconaw, I choose you!"

In a streak of light, the Big Jaw pokemon appeared and happily made a little jig. "Croco…naw!" It exclaimed, bracing itself after a few moments of joyous impulses.

"This looks familiar," Warren commented, smirking. "Let's see how far your Pokemon goes this time."

"You ready Croconaw?" Ash asked, earning a nod from his Pokemon. "Use Water Pulse, now!"

"Croco—NAW!" The pokemon obeyed and hurled a powerful ball of water towards the opposing Charizard. Unexpectedly, the opponent dodged the attack like it was as slow as a snail. "No way!" exclaimed the astonished Ash.

"I can't believe how fast that Charizard is!" May exclaimed. A scared Pichu hid behind Pikachu.

"Dodge this!" Ash muttered, gritting his teeth. "Hydro Pump, Croconaw, go!"

"Charizard, dodge and use Dragon Claw," Warren calmly said. "Go."

_He's issuing commands now,_ Ash took note. He didn't hear Warren say anything during their scuffle in the Battle Tower.

As Ash's Croconaw reared up, Warren's Charizard braced itself. Croconaw then sprayed a powerful barrage of water towards the black Charizard. The Pokemon dodged the whole attack in the last minute. It then flew up in a frightening speed, and then charged down at Croconaw, smacking it hard on the ground with its claw. May covered her eyes in horror.

"Croconaw! Get up!" Ash urged, even more pressured than before. He started to realize how good Warren was. "I know you can do it!"

"Cro… Co…" the pokemon stammered, mustering all of its strength to get up. "…naw!"

Even though Croconaw got up, it was breathing hard, and it seemed that getting up was all it could do, until—

"Cro.. Co… Naw!"

Ash's Croconaw was enveloped in white light, which meant that it was getting ready to evolve. It soon began increasing in size as Ash and the others looked on. The light vanished, revealing a powerful looking Feraligatr. Ash's newly evolved Feraligatr bellowed loudly, as if to challenge Warren's black Charizard.

"Looks like its starting to get interesting," Warren said, an amused smile forming on his face. "Bring it on, kid! C'mon!"

"You got it!" Ash shot back, looking more determined to win. "It's time to end this! Feraligatr, use Mist now!"

Ash's Feraligatr opened its big jaws and exhaled a thick cloud of mist towards its opponent. The black Charizard tries to shield its eyes out of instinct. Taking this as a good opportunity, Ash's Feraligatr then lunges into the mist and awaits its trainer's command. Moments later, the mist began to thin.

"Good Feraligatr! Now use Ice Beam!" Ash instructed. Feraligatr bolted out of the mist and lunged towards Charizard. After getting close enough, Feraligatr released its attack… which again missed its mark. Ash, however, smirked as a large chunk of ice formed itself only inches away from its opponent. "Now follow up with Water Pulse!"

"What the---?!" Warren exclaimed out of surprise as he watched the chunk of ice explode into a barrage of icicles that directly hit Charizard, effectively distracting it.

"Now's our chance Feraligatr!" Ash yelled out to Feraligatr, which grinned in response. "Use Crunch! Then finish it off with a Hydro Pump!"

"Fer… GATORRR!"

Feraligatr's jaws clamped down hard onto the black Charizard's neck. Using this opportunity, Feraligatr thrust its head forward, sending its opponent flying. It then followed up with blasting a powerful stream of water in point blank range.

"Charizard, Protect," Warren swiftly instructed, a noticeable grin plastered on his face. "Now!"

"Grrr…ROOOOOWRRR!!" Charizard bellows as it shields itself with its arms and wings, effectively holding its ground and avoiding damage once again. It then proceeds on shaking its drenched body dry.

"Counterattack with a Shadow Claw."

"Darn it!" Ash exclaimed, taken aback by the surprise attack as he watched helplessly as his Feraligatr took a critical hit. The Pokemon tried to retaliate, only to be hammered by a barrage of Shadow Claws. Kneeling down due to fatigue, Feraligatr breathed heavily and shook its head. Due to instinct, Ash ran towards his Pokemon. "Feraligatr, are you okay?"

"Gaaaa… Tor!" It replied, forcing itself to stand.

"You sure you can keep on going?" Ash asked, worried that Feraligatr could get seriously hurt, but the Pokemon only responded with a nod. "Okay then, use Mist and jump into it!"

Feraligatr exhumed another cloud of mist then proceeded to take refuge in it. Suprisingly, the mist did not seem to have the same effect on Charizard as before, whereas it just flapped its wings to get rid of the cloud.

"Rush towards it and use Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered his Pokemon, seeing no other alternative.

"Dodge that and finish it with combined Dragon Claw and Dragon Pulse."

The black Charizard skimmed by Feraligatr's attack like it was nothing. It then clamped onto its victim's shoulder blades with its glowing claws and took it for a ride. When it got high enough, it then charged up a huge ball of energy, and then fired it point blank at Feraligatr. The attack, along with Feraligatr, crashed down on the ground.

**BOOOOM!!!**

"Feraligatr! No!" Ash screamed, melting into the ground as he watched his Feraligatr explode in front of him. Pikachu scampered to his side.

_**F-Feraligatr is u-unable to battle,**_ A shaken Lucario called out, sinking to its knees. _**Warren is the winner…**_

May found herself running towards a sobbing Ash, placing comforting hands on his shoulders once she got to his side. She didn't realize that she was also crying. Pichu just glanced from May, Ash and Pikachu in succession. The smoke lifted, revealing Feraligatr in one piece.

"You should get that Pokemon to the nearest Center right away, kid," Warren instructed Ash coldly, recalling his black Charizard into its Luxury Ball. "That was some battle, kid. If you'd like a rematch, meet me at Viridian City three months from now.

"I'll be waiting for you," Warren continued. "Don't be a spoilsport. Now I've got bigger fish to fry. Come on Lucario."

Lucario just nodded its response. It gave Ash and the others one last glance before he disappeared with his master. Ash thought he heard a distant 'sorry' echoing inside his head.

* * *

Review Replies: 

**aipomlee:** Hahahaha! Well he really is becoming something like that! I'm flattered that you liked it!

**EarthBorn0 and Xaotladv:** I'm still in the process of thinking where I should put Dawn in.. I like your idea though! This should be interesting!

**bbbstrwbrry:** There. Pichu's up and about! I hope you liked this one as much as the last one.

**Twilight in Rain: **This is the update! It's really fun to write about Ash this way!

**LuciferIX: **I've read some of your stories as well, and I think they're pretty cool! I'd look out for more of your stories too!

A/N: Well there you have it... Now I'm gonna work on the next chapter.. Hold on to your seats! See y'all!

* * *


	6. A Broken Promise

_by rion21_

A/N: Okay, its update time folks! This chapter is a bit more gloomy than the others. But, it sure is packed with Advanceshipping moments for everyone to enjoy. Hope you like it just as much as you liked the other chapters. Read on!

**Chapter 6**

**A Broken Promise**

"Yes mom, I'd be home by tomorrow."

May was busy telling Caroline, her mother, what had just transpired hours ago. She stared blankly at the screen displaying the text 'voice only' as she absentmindedly twirled her finger on the telephone cord. Pichu looked on from its perch on top of May's head.

"Yeah, and that's why we have to stay..."

After the encounter, May and Ash rushed to Oldale Town as fast as they could to get Feraligatr treated. They ultimately had to stay for the night, because the Pokemon's condition was critical. Pichu hopped down beside the videophone and began to curiously inspect the telephone cord itself as May let go of it.

"Ash'll pretty much be fine… I think. You know him…"

Even though she was trying to convince her mom of this, she wasn't doing a great job of convincing herself. Ash hadn't said a single word since that incident. It seemed like all the life had been drained out of him. Pichu began twirling around, slowly tangling itself on the telephone cord.

"No, mom. Please don't call Mrs. Ketchum yet. Ash might not---"

"Piiiiiiiihiiihiiii!!" Pichu wailed as it realized it couldn't move anymore.

"Oh, mom, I gotta go!" May said hastily as she noticed what had happened. "Pichu's at it again! See you tomorrow! Love you!"

After Caroline hung up, May heaved a great big sigh as she looked at her crying Pichu. She then gently unwrapped it, picked it up, and cradled it in her arms.

"There, there," May lulled at it. "Don't cry, sweetie, don't cry…"

After a while, Pichu began to calm down. It rubbed its cheek on May's face and cooed happily. May couldn't help but smile at the sight of this.

"Pi!"

"You're so naughty you drive me crazy sometimes," May remarked, smiling at her little baby Pokemon as it gave out a yawn. "But you're just soooo cute!"

"Pichaa!"

"Well, I think we should head back. It's pretty late."

The halls of the Oldale Pokemon Center were dark and gloomy as May and her Pichu passed by. Moments later, Pichu rested its head on May's chest and fell asleep instantly. It wasn't long before May had found herself inside the room she and Ash shared. After laying her Pichu down on her bed in the opposite side of the room, May went over to check on Ash, finding a comfortable chair to sit on in front his bed.

"Ash…" She whispered, gently stroking his hair. "I sure hope you're okay…"

Ash stirred a bit at this and May gave him a light peck on the cheek. As she decided to watch over him for a little longer, May didn't realize how sleepy she was until she heaved out a yawn herself.

_Just a little bit more…_ May thought, unconsciously resting her head on Ash's chest. She failed to notice that her eyes were getting heavy little by little as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun had already sunk over the horizon, which left a blaze of orange glory in its wake. The scene gave an interesting effect on the outline of a familiar building. Squinting, Ash recognized it to be Professor Oak's laboratory. He found himself sitting on a high branch in a tree in the lab's grounds. 

_What am I doing here?_ He asked himself silently, looking around in confusion.

"I can't believe how strong Gary's become!"

Ash heard his own familiar voice say. He frantically looked around until his eyes finally rested on the branch below him, containing a younger version of himself, with Pikachu resting on his lap.

"Guess we need to work harder from now on, right buddy?"

"Pika Pika!"

_Okay, this is weird,_ Ash thought as he observed his younger self peer at all of the other Pokemon in the field.

"Scep, Scep sceptile," came the familiar taunt of Ash's rather rebellious Pokemon. His head snapped automatically to his right, revealing Sceptile sitting on a branch beside him with its arms folded behind its head. Apparently, it succeeded in provoking Pikachu.

"Chuuuu!" Pikachu growled back, electric bolts surging from the red sacs on its cheeks.

"Sceeeptile…" The Pokemon uttered coolly in a mock tone, virtually unimpressed.

"Piiiiiikaaaaaa!"

"Okay, knock it off guys," The younger Ash said, urging his Pikachu to calm down. "Besides, it might've ended up pretty much the same if I used you, Sceptile. That Electivire's really strong."

Sceptile just snapped its head to the side as a response. The younger Ash chuckled and the three of them continued to watch the sunset together. Ash found himself watching his former self intently, not failing to notice as the other Ash pulled out the Terracotta Medal half that he had and looked at it. The same half of the Terracotta Medal he and May won in a contest once upon a time.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, as Ash watched it tug on the other Ash's sleeve.

"You're right buddy, it is getting late," Young Ash said, straightening up and jumping off the branch. The real Ash did the same. "See ya tomorrow Sceptile!"

Sceptile silently nodded and gave a small wave. The trainer then proceeded towards Professor Oak's lab to pick up his things with Pikachu scampering beside him, the real Ash following closely behind them.

_I remember this…_ Ash thought to himself as he watched his former self walk in with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Ash watched as his other self passed by the videophone, doubled back, and stopped before it. The younger Ash glanced at the Terracotta Medal half that he still had on his hand and then on the phone. Noticing this, Pikachu then jumped up and scurried beside the videophone.

"Pikapi! Piiii.. chuuu… Pika!" Ash's buddy then mimed something that Ash correctly interpreted as making a call. It then made a perfect imitation of May twirling as she would do whenever calling upon a Pokemon, then of Max adjusting his glasses. "Piiii! Pikachu! Piikapika!"

"Yeah I was considering doing that," The young Ash said, scratching his head. He then proceeded to push the call button, but stopped midway. The real Ash watched his young counterpart's face turn brick red.

"Pikapi?" The Pokemon asked as the young Ash just sheepishly grinned.

_Did I really look that stupid? _Ash wondered, sweatdropping. His younger self seemed to finally be determined enough to do it when---

**RIIIIIIIIINGG!!!**

Young Ash and Pikachu practically jumped at this, while the real Ash knowingly shrugged. Shaking his head, young Ash quickly pressed the 'talk' button and a younger version of May popped out in the screen.

"Ash!" May exclaimed, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "I didn't expect you to answer the call."

"Well, I was planning on calling myself," young Ash admitted, sporting another sheepish grin.

Ash watched both of them as silence enveloped the atmosphere. A few good moments passed and the real Ash started to pop out a vein on his temple. He was forced to watch irritably as the younger him twiddled with his fingers.

_I could kick myself in the nuts!_ Ash mentally said to himself, then scratched his head when he realized that last thought didn't make any sense.

"Chaaaaaaaaa….!!" Pikachu exclaimed blissfully, taking the liberty of breaking the silence by showing itself to May.

"Hi Pikachu!" May greeted, smiling. "How've you been?"

"Pikaaaaaaa! Pika!" The Pokemon responded, indicating that it was doing fine. It then pointed to the gaping young Ash. "Pikapi!"

"Oh, right," May replied, suddenly finding the floor interesting. "I just wanted to make a proper goodbye to you guys. Since we just ran off like that…"

"It was nothing," the young Ash responded. The real Ash observed that he becoming more comfortable now. "If you'd stuck around to say goodbye, you might have missed the ferry."

"Yeah, you're right," May said, peering through the screen. "I guess I just wanted to check up on you since I'm leaving for Johto first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well, same here," The young Ash said, puffing up his chest. The real Ash smacked his forehead. "I'm off to a new journey in the Sinnoh region and become a Pokemon Master!"

_It's really embarrassing to watch myself act that way,_ Ash pondered yet again; his head hung in defeat.

"Hopefully, I'll learn a lot out there," The young Ash said darkly. "But then, I guess I'm still not strong enough."

Ash lifted up his head slowly at this. He felt a horrible sensation creep up his chest as the last sentence kept repeating itself over and over…

_But then, I guess I'm still not strong enough._

_But then, I guess I'm still not strong enough._

_But then, I guess…_

"Don't say that," May said, a bit concerned. Somehow, the sound of May's voice snapped Ash back to his senses. "Did something happen?"

"Well, this afternoon I had a battle with my childhood friend and former rival, Gary," Young Ash began. Pikachu perched itself on his shoulder. "You remember me talking about him, don't you?"

"Yup," May replied, listening intently to him.

"Uhm… I kinda lost."

"Oh. Sorry about that Ash."

"It was kind of a horrible defeat too," Young Ash said, looking down. "And I was so sure I'd win…"

"Ash, that's not like you at all," May scolded, her hands on her hips. "The Ash I know would rise up every time he falls down on his face.

"And remember," May continued, the expression on her face softening up. "I'm rooting for you all the way."

"Hey thanks May," Young Ash said, balling a hand into a fist. "That means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome," May replied, her pinkish glow turning bright red. "You haven't realized, but you've been very supportive Ash."

"I have?" Young Ash wondered. The real Ash pondered on the same thing.

"You know… You taught me almost everything I know," May stated rather slowly. "You've always cheered me on when I was competing in contests, and you're always the first one to comfort me when things don't go my way.

"I'm gonna miss that a great deal," May said, offering Young Ash a sweet smile. The real Ash felt his face heat up.

"Yeah," Young Ash agreed, smiling back at her. "I'm gonna miss the times that you were cheering for me too."

"Thank you Ash," May said.

Both of them paused and the real Ash looked on, remembering what was coming next. This was the hardest part, he had to admit. Remembering how he parted ways with May always made him sad. The real Ash knew very well what his young counterpart was feeling at the same moment.

"Well, I guess this is it," Young Ash finally said, sighing heavily.

At this, Ash remembered his half of the Terracotta Medal. He noticed it was still safely clasped in his counterpart's hand. He watched young Ash peered at it for a moment. This caught May's attention, which prompted her to take out her half of the medal.

"I know!" May began, grinning and brandishing the split medal on the screen. "Let's make a promise!"

"A-a promise?" Asked the young Ash with a gulp. The real Ash smacked his forehead in embarrassment yet again.

"Yup! It's gonna be fun!"

"What for?"

"Come on! Don't be a spoilsport!"

"Uhh… okay," Young Ash said, slowly raising his medal in front of the screen.

"Promise me that we'll travel together again someday," May said, looking intensely into Ash's eyes.

"Promise."

"But until then, you should do your very best okay?"

"Of course," Young Ash replied, beaming at her. "The next time you see me, I'll be a Pokemon Champion! I know you'd be a Legendary Pokemon Coordinator by then!"

"That's a promise!" May exclaimed, brandishing her half of the medal. "Well, I'll see you then!"

"Don't forget to write to me and Brock," Young Ash reminded her.

"Of course," May said with a wink. "Go get 'em for me Ash."

"Uh… Y-you take care…"

"You too."

_**Click!**_

_Pokemon Champion, huh? _Ash thought as he watched the whole scene melt away before his eyes. He noticed that his half of the Terracotta Medal had found its way on his hand. _Some promise…_

"Well now, ain't that a bit touchy feely."

A voice, followed by the eerie yet familiar laughter, sent shivers down Ash's spine. He braced himself for what would come next.

"Who's there?" Ash nervously called out, frantically looking for a source of the voice.

A black cloud began to swirl in front of Ash. In it, he swore he could see two glowing orbs in its center. Ash didn't take his focus away from those orbs as the black clouds began to fade away; in its wake stood none other than Warren. Ash found himself staring at his bloodred eyes; that same cold-blooded glare piercing through him like a bullet.

"Hey, I'm hurt," Warren taunted, clinging onto his chest in mock fashion. "Don't go and forget about me kid."

"Shut up!" Ash snapped back.

"Being stingy again I see," Warren continued, an eerie grin worn on his face. "There's only one answer to that…"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Ash shot back hotly.

"That's what I like about you," Warren said, pulling out a familiar Luxury Ball. "C'mon kid, let's dance."

Warren threw his Luxury Ball and out came the black Charizard, giving out an inaudible bellow. Right on cue, all of Ash's Pokemon suddenly appeared before him. They began to charge one by one at the Charizard.

"No guys! Stop it!!" Ash cried out as he watched his Bayleef, Glalie and Staraptor get reduced to ashes. "That's enough! You'll get hurt!!"

The onslaught continued. Ash watched in horror as Warren's Charizard savagely slashed at his Snorlax. The Pokemon seemed to collapse in slow motion, calling out its trainer's name---

"_Ash!"_

Ash could only look on in shock as his Bulbasaur, Heracross and Cyndaquil got crushed under the weight of the now lifeless Snorlax. His Torkoal, Turtwig, Squirtle and a huge number of Tauros went flying in all directions. He couldn't take it anymore. Ash found himself running to the aid of his Pokemon. However---

"_Ash!"_

A streak of both green and blue dragged Ash away from the riot. Apparently, Sceptile and Feraligatr had taken it up to themselves to save their trainer from harm. Ash caught sight of his Charizard, escorting them from the air with Pikachu riding on its back.

"What are you doing?!" Ash heatedly asked the group. "The others need help! Get back there and fight!"

His remaining Pokemon didn't seem to hear anything. Suddenly, a pillar of flame rushed past Ash and his Pokemon and hit the ground in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. From the flames, Warren and his black Charizard stepped out.

"_Ash!!"_

Charizard, Feraligatr and Sceptile all gave out an inaudible roar before ultimately charging towards the aggressor. Pikachu hopped down in front of Ash, its cheeks sparked with electricity. Warren's Charizard sent a giant ball of energy towards the three, engulfing them in a huge, yet inaudible explosion.

"_Ash!!! WAKE UP!!!"_

Pikachu decided that it was its turn to protect Ash. It lunged straight at the black Charizard, which in turn made its move to bite Pikachu. But before the opponent's jaws clamped down on his best buddy's head, everything froze. Ash saw the scene slowly melt away as he drifted back into reality.

* * *

_**Ash!!! WAKE UP!!!**_

Ash's eyes snapped open at the sound of his own voice ringing inside his head. He was about to sit up straight until he noticed the weight on his chest. Looking up, he found May sleeping peacefully on it. He shook his head after feeling his face heat up instantly.

"You shouldn't have…" Ash whispered, brushing-off a portion of May's hair that was covering her face. She stirred at this, prompting Ash to gently caress her cheek. May relaxed at his touch.

"Pii---Kapi?"

"Shhhh…"

Pikachu woke up after a stray small ray of light shone through the curtain and onto the Pokemon's eyes. The sun was already visible over the horizon, and the sky was already waking up. May was still sleeping undisturbed on Ash's chest.

"She must've been so worried…" Ash whispered to Pikachu, his best pal taking note of the slight guilt in his voice. "Can you help me out here buddy?"

Pikachu nodded as Ash tried to gently lift May's head so he could stand up. After successfully doing so, Ash temporarily laid May's head on top of Pikachu, which had offered itself as a pillow. He then stretched a bit before slowly lifting May up in his arms. Not surprisingly, she was very light.

_Looks like she stayed up all night…_ Ash thought, noticing that May was still sleeping soundly after being lifted up.

Ash slowly placed May on his bed. She stirred but relaxed right after Ash caressed her cheek again. He then pulled the blanket over on May; allowing himself a small smile.

"Pikapi…" Ash's best pal whispered in concern, noticing the blank expression its trainer now wore.

Ash gazed at her sleeping form for a few good minutes before taking out the Terracotta Medal half that he always had with him. For all these years apart, Ash thought of this little memento as a solid sign of his friendship with May. There were times that the mere sight of it encouraged him a lot. Somehow, it felt painful to look at it right now.

"I'm so sorry…" Ash whispered to a sleeping May while gently stroking her hair. Without another word, Ash got up and slowly went for the door.

"Pikapi?" The Pokemon scampered in front of Ash, wondering where he was going.

"I'm gonna go and see how Feraligatr's doing," Ash replied without looking at Pikachu. "Wanna come with me buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and instantly hopped onto Ash's shoulder. Just like the sky, the Oldale Pokemon Center seemed to be waking up as well. There were already a handful of trainers walking around here and there. Ash caught sight of the Recovery Room's glass window; he and Pikachu peered into it. They then caught sight of Feraligatr in the far end of the room; its torso was still heavily covered in bandages.

_Hang in there,_ Ash silently encouraged his Pokemon while watching its slow breath.

"Good morning Ash!"

Both Ash and Pikachu turned around in reflex and saw Nurse Joy smiling at them as she approached them. She was holding a small box with a red cross on it, while Chansey was pushing a medical tray not far behind.

"Good morning Nurse Joy," Ash greeted back, flashing what Pikachu immediately noticed as a forced smile.

"You don't look so good," Nurse Joy observed. Chansey carried on pushing the medical tray further down the corridor. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ash answered her, forcing out another smile. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"That's good," Nurse Joy responded, giving Ash a reassuring smile. "But maybe you should try to relax. I know you've been through quite an ordeal yesterday."

Ash didn't reply. Instead he turned around and continued to watch Feraligatr sleep peacefully. Pikachu glanced at Nurse Joy apologetically, which she understood and nodded in response.

"There's no need to worry about that one, Ash," Nurse Joy said, placing a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. "That Feraligatr is a fighter. The only major damage it took was a few cracked ribs. You can take it with you later. But you can't use it to battle for quite a while. We'll need to have those ribs healed up."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash simply said.

"No problem Ash," Nurse Joy replied, smiling. "I gotta go. I have something to attend to."

With that, Nurse Joy walked-off towards the same direction Chansey went. Pikachu felt uneasy as it watched Ash continue to wordlessly watch over his Feraligatr. It wanted to help its best friend so bad, but it didn't know how.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry…" Ash finally said.

"Pika?" The Pokemon responded in confusion.

"I'm so weak…" Ash ranted, tears trickling down his eyes.

"Pika! Pikachu…!" Pikachu protested, waving its arms in irritation.

"Thanks but we both know that's not true…" Ash argued, hiding his face under his hat. "If I really were strong, then Feraligatr wouldn't have ended up this way.

"What if this happens again?" Ash pointed out. "I really won't know what I'd do if it does. And what if it happens to you next, buddy?"

"Pikapi…!"

"I think I'd go crazy if that happened…"

"Pikapi…"

"I… failed," Ash said, wiping away his tears. Pikachu was surprised to see a sad smile on its trainer's face. "I guess this is it, buddy."

"Pikapi… Pika… Pikachu…" The Pokemon replied, reminding its trainer of the Sinnoh League.

"So much for re-entering the Sinnoh League, huh?" Was Ash's only response.

Pikachu hung its head in defeat. It understood perfectly well what Ash was trying to say. At this point, Pikachu knew that it was impossible to knock any sense into Ash's head. Not even a million Thunderbolt attacks could make its trainer change his mind. This may very well mean the end of his quest to become a Pokemon Master.

* * *

Review Replies: 

**Twilight in Rain:** Bwahaha! That was my favorite part too! Glad you liked it!

**EarthBorn0:**There's a pretty good reason for Warren's Pokemon being that strong, and it would be briefly touched upon in this story. I am planning on making a spin-off of this fic which will feature Warren. But I'll do that after this fic is completed. I'm also planning on making a sequel. I made Lucario that way because it acts as Warren's conscience of sorts. And Lucario is my favorite Pokemon.. hehe..

**LuciferIX:**Thanks a bunch! I really appreciate that! I hope I continue creating nice battle scenes. I'm gonna throw in more unique combos here in the next chapters. I've added the Pichu scene up front as a special thanks to your insightful reviews. Hope you continue reading!!

**bbbstrwbrry:**Thanks for taking note of that. I wrote it that way because in the Anime, Ash is known to win regardless of type disadvantages. And it's pretty hard to swallow if you lose that way. It just adds to the story's conflict. Thanks for enjoying my story!

**aipomlee:**Yup. They definitely will. Hope you stay for that. It'll be fun I promise!

**Xaotladv:**Thanks! I really appreciate that! Hope you continue reading!

A/N:

There you have Chapter 6. I purposely made it that way because at this point, Ash is afraid of Warren. I'll add a little plot twist after this, and no, I'm not Ash-mashing. Hehe.. Anyway, I gotta go! Til next time! Chapter 7 is 10 percent complete!


	7. Old Enemies

_By rion21_

A/N: Okay! Update! First and foremost, I'd like to thank all of those who've read and appreciated my story. This chapter is relatively shorter than the last two, but I hope you'd enjoy it nonetheless. Read on and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 7**

**Old Enemies**

The sound of footsteps and rustling leaves broke the silence of the forest located in the outskirts of Petalburg City. Two figures flitted past the trees and shrubbery, both of them clad in black, with biker helmets strapped on their heads.

"Stop right there thieves!!"

On the trail was Petalburg's own Officer Jenny, accompanied by a dependable looking Growlithe and a handful of other lower ranking police officers. The pair made a great leap for the branches. The smaller thief grew long claws, which it used to cut down an invisible piece of string.

**FWOOOSH!!**

"Look out!" yelled Officer Jenny, although a little too late.

**BLAG!!**

The thieves had sprung a well placed trap consisting of a huge log masterfully hidden inside one of the trees. It swooped down and nailed not less than six people in one shot, reducing the pursuers into a mere eighth of their previous number. The remaining officers stopped to help the injured, while Officer Jenny and her Growlithe chased on.

"You're not getting away!" Officer Jenny called out in warning. "Growlithe, Flamethrower! Go!"

"Growww—LITHE!"

"Two can play at dat game!" The smaller thief shot back, summoning a ball of black energy. "Take dis! Shadow Ball!"

The black glob of energy collided with the burst of flame, canceling each other out. Growlithe attacked again and again, always being countered by the smaller thief. The taller thief pulled out a throwing knife from her boot and chucked it towards another tree, hitting another invisible string.

"Gotcha!"

**Click!**

"What the---?"

"GRRRRWWW!!"

Without warning, a huge net sprang up from the ground, effectively catching both Officer Jenny and her Growlithe. The taller thief quickly pulled out a remote control and pressed something on it, making the net quickly tighten itself around both captives. The thieves laughed in delight.

"Now for the disappearing act!" The tall thief said, throwing out a Pokeball. "Seviper! Haze attack!"

"Seeeeeviper!" The Pokemon hissed, spewing out a thick cloud of smoke as soon as it came out, causing the captives to close their eyes and cough.

While Officer Jenny struggled her way out of the net, her Growlithe tried to gnaw on it. With a few more tries, the net gave way, and the two fell on the ground hard. Not long after, the smoke cleared. The two thieves apparently vanished.

"I can't believe they got away again!" Officer Jenny exclaimed in frustration. "Let's go Growlithe! They couldn't have gotten far!"

"Growwwrr!"

After the coast was clear, the pair of thieves reappeared from behind the bushes. Right on cue, both of them took off their helmets, revealing none other than Jessie and Meowth.

"Dat Repel prototype we stole last time was woith it!" Meowth exclaimed with glee. "Growlithe didn't even sniff us out!"

"This was even more worth the thrill," Jessie interjected, revealing their loot. It was a whole bag of jewels. "I'm gonna put these on the dress I'm preparing for the next contest!"

"Yous sure have dat winning streak lately," Meowth complimented, flinging its leather jacket on the floor. "How many ribbons have you collected so far?"

"Three and proud of it!" Jessie bragged, tossing her attire over Meowth's while quickly changing into casual clothes. "Get rid of these quick so we can get our lunch already."

"I hear ya," Meowth replied, instantly reducing the used clothes into shreds by using a flurry of Slash attacks. Just to make sure, it then fired a Shadow Ball at the torn clothes, blasting them into nothing. "Just don't foiget to cash in some of dose diamonds for the dough we're gonna need ta---"

"SHHH!!"

The sudden sound of footsteps and voices prompted Jessie to grab Meowth and clasp her hands on its mouth; the Pokemon frantically gagged and flailed in response. She only tightened her grip on it as the voices grew louder.

"Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!" exclaimed an all-too-familiar voice.

Jessie immediately let go of Meowth and the pair glanced in disbelief at each other before finally deciding to peek into the bushes. There, on the road, their eyes rested upon a trainer, a coordinator and a Pikachu they knew all too well.

"For old times' sake?" Meowth inquired, a grin forming on its face.

"For old times' sake." Jessie agreed as the two vanished into the thicket of the shrubbery.

* * *

It was almost noon when May and Ash found themselves in a familiar forest road leading to Petalburg City. They would be there in no time; most of the city buildings are already visible over the horizon. 

"I can see rooftops from here!" Ash exclaimed, squinting to get a better view of the city ahead. He then gave a mocking sideway glance at May. "Then again, we could have gotten there earlier if somebody hadn't slept in late."

"Can it, Ash," May countered good-naturedly. "But then again, I am getting pretty hungry."

"You just ate," Ash teased, eyeing May. "Maybe all that fat and nutrition goes to your---"

Ash's stomach growled before he completed his sentence, causing him to blush and giving May a good laugh.

"Guess your stomach just turned on you," May shot back with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, you win," Ash said in defeat, rubbing his tummy. "The sooner we get there, the better."

May kept stealing glances at Ash. Something in her gut told her that there was still something wrong with him. Sure he seemed to be back to his normal self, but deep inside, it still felt that something was different. She just couldn't quite place what it was.

"I wonder how Max and your parents are doing?" Ash asked, catching May a little off-guard.

"O-oh! I'm sure they're fine."

"Really? That's good to hear. Right Pikachu?"

"Pikaaa…"

May stopped walking when she noticed that Pikachu seemed to be feeling down. She distinctly remembered a saying that Pokemon sometimes act and feel the same way their trainers do. May pondered on this, further confirming her beliefs. She just _had_ to do something…

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… Are you… okay?" May slowly asked. Ash would always tell her if something bothered him. She didn't really know why she was nervous.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked back, looking over his shoulder, prompting Pikachu to hop off.

"Well… I just wondered if you wanted to talk about… You know…" May continued as Ash stopped and turned to look at her.

"I'm fine, really," Ash lied, giving May a smile that failed to convince her.

"Ash… I know you…" May began, walking towards him and placing both of her hands on his shoulders. She attempted to peer into his jet-black orbs, but Ash only tried to avoid eye contact. "And you know me just as well. You can talk to me about anything, right?"

Ash didn't respond. May continued to search his face for an answer, but Ash's eyes were barely visible under the hem of his hat. Pichu took its cue to jump off May's head, landing beside Pikachu. Slowly but surely, May rested a hand on Ash's cheek. He winced and took a step backward at her touch.

"Last one there's a rotten Exeggcute!" Ash suddenly exclaimed, spinning on his heel and started to sprint towards the city.

"Ash…" May murmured, before following suit. Pikachu and Pichu trailed after them.

"Hey! Ladies first remember!"

"Not a chance!"

**Click!**

Four pairs of eyes instinctively shot towards the direction of the sound. Suddenly, a huge net went flying towards Ash's direction. Surprisingly, the trainer just gaped at it without even moving a muscle.

"Watch out!" May warned, swiftly pushing Ash out of the net's way.

**FWOOSH!**

"May!!" Ash yelled as he helplessly watched her being scooped up by the net.It finally hung limp near a tree at the opposite side of the rope with May frantically struggling inside. Without warning, a streak of white suddenly rushed towards Pikachu; a clenched paw connecting to the surprised Pokemon's belly.

"Pika! Pi… Ka… Pi…"

"A Meowth?" Ash pondered, confused as he dodged a Shadow Ball attack from it. This one seemed too powerful to be Team Rocket's Meowth. But then---

"Dat's right twoip," Meowth replied as Pikachu collapsed into its arms. "Yous two oughtta be more careful round these parts."

It was Team Rocket! Ash couldn't believe his eyes. Team Rocket was this good? Where the heck did Meowth learn how to battle like this?

"What twoip, cat got your tongue?" Meowth taunted, extending its claws as Ash was scanning the area for other options.

"Sceptile! I choose you!" Ash called out, gritting his teeth as he pulled out and threw a familiar Pokeball. The Pokemon bit on its signature branch the moment it appeared. "Use Leaf Blade on that net and get May down from there!"

"Sceeptile!"

"Gliscor! Night Slash attack!"

"Glll---ISCOR!!"

Gliscor and its attack came out nowhere, effectively parrying Sceptile's attempt to sever the net using its large green blades. The force of the collision sent Ash's Pokemon crashing into a nearby tree. Sceptile then emerged from the shrubbery, shaking its head.

"One twerp down, one left," Another familiar voice said coming from the spot the net sprang. Jessie emerged holding some sort of remote. "Not bad for former Team Rocket members, eh?"

Ash noticed that they were one man short. He and Sceptile automatically looked around for a sign of James, but were unsuccessful. However, Ash caught a glimpse of May reaching for her Pokeballs, giving him an idea. Thinking that he was still looking for their former Rocket companion, Meowth clicked its tongue.

"Yous two won't find James coz he ain't here," Meowth said matter-of-factly. "He went solo ta start some business of his."

"Sceptile! Bullet Seed on Meowth and Jessie!" Ash commanded, trying to stall them so that May had enough time to escape. Little did he know that Jessie had already caught on to this plan.

"Sceeeeeptiletiletiletiletile!"

"Oh no you don't twerps!" Jessie muttered, as she and Meowth easily dodged the Bullet Seed attack. Jessie proceeded to press a button on the remote she was carrying.

**KKKKZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT!!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"MAAAAAAY!!"

At May's shriek, Ash unconsciously bit his lip hard as he was forced to watch the horrible sight before him. An electric current briefly coursed through the net and electrocuted May until her body fell limp.

"THAT is the LAST STRAW!!" Ash boomed. Sceptile braced itself. "Sceptile!! Take them down with a Leaf Blade!!"

"Tile! Sceeeptile!"

"Use another Night Slash, Gliscor!!"

Sceptile viciously lunged at Meowth, both forearms growing twin green blades. However, Gliscor appeared out of nowhere, blocking the attack yet again.

"Don't give up Sceptile! Leaf Blade! Full Power!"

"Sceeep---TIIIIILLLEE!!"

With the green blades increasing significantly in size, Sceptile attacked Gliscor once more. The opponent attempted to block it again with another Night Slash, but as it did, the increased power of Sceptile's Leaf Blade sent it crashing into the nearest tree.

"Gliii---scooor!!"

"Good! Follow that up with a Quick Attack!" Ash instructed, clenching his fists. "Then let's wrap this up with another Leaf Blade!"

"Sceeptile!"

In a flash, Sceptile rammed itself hard onto Gliscor. Ash's Pokemon then slashed at its opponent again, which actually managed to avoid the attack in point blank range. Sceptile's attack sliced the tree's trunk clean instead, causing the tree's upper portion to noisily fall off.

"Keep on attacking Sceptile!" Ash urged impatiently.

Sceptile vigorously kept slashing at Gliscor with its Leaf Blade attack, only to be dodged every time. The more this kept up, the sloppier Sceptile's attacks became. Jessie's eyes narrowed as she noticed that Ash's frustration began to build up and was beginning to get the better of him.

"I've seen enough reruns already," Jessie scoffed, flicking her long red hair. "Gliscor, move in and use Poison Fang."

"Gliiiscor!!"

After effectively dodging Sceptile's last Leaf Blade, Gliscor clamped onto the Pokemon's back and sank its fangs directly into its neck. The potent venom quickly seeped into Sceptile's bloodstream, badly poisoning it.

"Sceeep…" The Pokemon moaned weakly, barely trying to stand up.

"No! Sceptile!" Ash exclaimed, running towards his Pokemon.

"Wrap this up with an Aerial Ace!"

Ash dove in front of Sceptile just in time; the attack hitting him instead of his weakened Pokemon. However, the Aerial Ace sent Ash crashing into Sceptile. In the net behind Jessie and Meowth, May stirred. She automatically clutched on her throbbing head as she looked around.

"Get it right this time!" Jessie scolded her Gliscor. "Another Aerial Ace!"

"Ash… no…" May managed to say as she saw Ash take a hit for his Sceptile again.

Seeing Ash and Sceptile crash into another tree, May tried with all of her might to reach for a Pokeball. After painfully and successfully retrieving Blaziken's, she weakly tossed it outside the net.

"Blaziken… Use Sky Uppercut…"

"Blaaaaaaaaaze!"

The instant it got out of its Pokeball, Blaziken leaped and punched the upper portion of the net, cutting its trainer loose. It then caught a falling May in midair, then gently set her down on the ground below. May, exhausted, instantly melted to the floor. Pichu went running towards them.

"Blaziken… Don't worry about me…" May said weakly, trying to catch her breath. "You too Pichu…"

"Guillotine attack, Gliscor!"

As she was mustering her strength, May watched as Gliscor lunged at Sceptile, but was blocked again by its trainer. The opponent caught Ash by the neck and pinned him to the ground.

"Blaziken! Ash needs help!"

"Blaaaze!!"

Upon hearing this, Blaziken leapt up and fired a Flamethrower attack on Gliscor before gracefully landing in front of Ash. May was not far behind; Pichu on its usual perch on top of her head.

"Blaziken, Blaze Kick! Let's go!"

"Counter it with a Poison Jab Gliscor!"

The two attacks collided, creating a shockwave that caused both Pokemon, along with May, to get knocked back while Jessie just shook her head. Ash slowly got to his feet and limped his way beside his poisoned Sceptile.

"This battle is pointless," Jessie states, suddenly recalling her Gliscor into its Pokeball.

All eyes watched Jessie as she approached Meowth and grabbed Ash's sleeping Pikachu from it. All of them were astonished as Jessie tossed Pikachu towards Ash's direction, swiftly being caught in mid-air by Blaziken.

"What the heck're ya doin'?!" Meowth asked hotly, a vein popping out of its temple. "We finally get ta steal Pikachu, and ya just throw it back?!"

"Save it Meowth," Jessie deadpanned, flicking her long crimson hair yet again. "Everyone knows that a Pokemon is at the same level of strength as its trainer. Judging by how horrible the twerp battles, that weak Pikachu's useless to us."

"Pikachu isn't weak!" Ash shot back.

"Then prove it!" Jessie taunted, giving him a menacing grin before turning to leave. The others, including Meowth, were just staring speechless at what had just transpired. "You can't can you?"

Ash gritted his teeth as he melted on his spot, holding back the teardrops forming in his eyes. Sceptile, sensing its trainer's pain, tried to grab a hold of its trainer's arm before it fainted. May staggered over to him and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Meowth just kept gaping at Ash in disbelief. It never remembered the trainer so weak before. Meowth was even pretty sure that they would get beat yet again.

"Are you coming or not?" Jessie called out to Meowth, looking over her shoulder. "We've wasted enough time already."

"O-Oi! Wait up!" Meowth yelled, quickly snapping out of its musings and rushing after Jessie.

As Jessie and Meowth began to disappear into the forest, Ash weakly gave the ground a couple of jabs before finally being reduced to tears. May sank down on her knees beside Ash and gently hugged him. Pichu and Blaziken approached them; the former on the verge of tears itself while the latter carrying Pikachu in its arms.

"M-May… Y-You got hurt!" Ash blurted out in between sobs, returning May's hug and burying his face on her small shoulder. "T-that should've been me… I-I'm sorry…"

"Ash… I'm okay… Really…"

"S-sceptile… I-If it wasn't because of me i-it wouldn't… It w-wouldn't…!"

"It's okay Ash," May replied, stroking his jet-black hair. "I'm here. Let's just get Sceptile to the Petalburg Pokemon Center right away. Everything's gonna be alright…"

Ash sobbed a few long moments before he finally calmed down. Pikachu stirred, slowly starting to regain its consciousness. It watched as Ash and May slowly broke up their embrace. May offered Ash a warm smile, causing him to turn brick red and look away. Pichu, which had silently climbed Blaziken and was sitting beside Pikachu, began to cry itself.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Pllleeeeeekkkaaaaaaahhh…!!"

Pichu got too enthusiastic that it grabbed Pikachu by the neck and began to shake it violently, making Pikachu faint yet again. Blaziken quickly knelt down beside May, making it easier for her to scoop up Pichu in her arms. However, unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was still watching them from the forest.

"I suddenly miss getting blasted off by those twerps," Jessie murmured while she and Meowth watched May lull Pichu to sleep.

"Yeah… Da good ol' days…"

* * *

Review Replies: 

**Xaotladv:** Well Ash thinks he broke his promise about being a Pokemon Master to May since he lost to Warren. I'll be writing about Ash getting out of his slump in the next chapter. I think. X3

**bbbstrwbrry:** I hear ya. Let's make sure it doesn't end. Thanks for the support!

**aipomlee:** I laughed myself when I wrote that! I'm waiting for an update of your story! Keep it up!

**Xtreme Gamer:** Thanks for the appreciation! It means even more because I know you're a Pokeshipper but you took the time to read this Advanceship! I'll be sure to return the favor.

**LuciferIX:** Well, you hit the bullseye. Ash was trying to wake himself up. Sorry I came in short for the Pichu antics this time. I'll be sure to add more in the next chapter.

**Dark Soul Naarghul:** Sorry bout that bro. Thanks for the compliments! Hope you read til the end.

_Gryphon Turboclaw (anonymous):_ Thanks for the compliment. It's too bad you didn't like the Pichu concept though. I also admit that the Brock flick in here was also my doing, but hey, the first and second chapters of this fic are supposed to happen before the episode "Once More With Reeling," the same episode where May's Combusken evolved into a Blaziken. I don't see any continuity error when I used Combusken in the second chapter and I think I posted that on the A/N section. Don't worry, my sources aren't inaccurate. I have downloaded Pokemon episodes here in my PC and I can watch them anytime.

**EarthBorn0:** Thanks for the compliments! It's glad to hear that the characters aren't OC… I'll be waiting for an update from you too!

A/N: Well, that's that. Thanks for all those generous reviews! And to those of you who are wondering about James, you'll see him soon enough. I'll try to reply individually to your reviews next time. Bye y'all! For now**…**


	8. May's Feelings

_by rion21_

A/N: Hi guys! Update time! I'm sorry if this took so long. I probably would be updating pretty slow in the future because of my OJT. I get home pretty late so I really have little time to write updates. This chapter is quite short though... Nuff said. Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

**May's Feelings**

"Almost… there!" Ash exclaimed in between heavy gasps for air, catching sight of the Petalburg City Pokemon Center.

"Y-you sure you can go on like this?" May asked him, a worried look on her face.

Ash simply nodded in response, being unable to reply verbally. After seeing how wobbly she walked due to being electrocuted, Ash insisted on carrying May on his back, which she reluctantly agreed to. She had an arm wrapped around his torso, while the other arm cradled a sleeping Pichu. Pikachu was on their heels, struggling to catch up as its trainer picked up more speed.

"_Hey, isn't that Norman's little girl, May?"_

"_Yeah, it is!"_

"_Who's that guy carrying her?"_

"_Dunno. Must be her boyfriend…"_

May's face turned scarlet as she noticed the attention they were attracting. A lot of people around here knew her at first glance. Ash, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to this due to fatigue; although he still might not notice anything under normal circumstances…

"Look out!!" May yelled as Ash almost ran face-first into the Pokemon Center's sliding doors before they opened. "Stop! Stoooop!!"

Ash was able to skid to a halt just millimeters in front of the reception booth, even startling the local Nurse Joy. If May hadn't pulled hard on him, they would've crashed into it. May gingerly hopped off Ash's back; she had been able to rest and recover since he gave her a piggyback ride all the way there. The coordinator watched her companion melt into the ground, breathing hard and holding up his Sceptile's Pokeball.

"Can you take care of Ash's Sceptile, Nurse Joy?" May asked the nurse, presenting the Pokeball to her instead of a worn down Ash. Pichu, surprisingly, was still sleeping peacefully in her arms. "It's badly poisoned, and Ash ran all the way here just to get it treated."

"Of course May," Nurse Joy replied, gently taking the Pokeball from May and inserting it into the machine in front of her. Pichu slowly woke up as Pikachu decided to crawl up May's shoulder. The nurse glanced from May to Ash, who was still breathing heavily whilst squatting down on the ground. "Is Ash okay?"

"I-I'm fine… Nurse Joy," Ash replied, finally able to catch his breath. He groaned a little as he stood up. The nurse began scanning the Pokemon's vital signs. "I-Is it gonna be okay, N-Nurse Joy?"

"It's gonna be fine Ash," Nurse Joy reassured him, smiling. "All it needs is a shot of this antidote and a good, long rest."

"That's… good… Urrk!" Ash said, wincing.

"Ash, you're pale," May worriedly stated, observing him. Pichu climbed up to its usual spot on top of May's head and stared at the trainer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, May… Don't… Worry…"

**THUD!**

"Ash!!"

"Pikapi!!"

"Oh my gosh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she saw Ash sprawled down on the floor. "Chansey! Tend to that Sceptile immediately! I'll go get Norman and Caroline!"

"Chanseeey!!"

As Nurse Joy rushed outside to get May's parents, Chansey took its cue and went inside the treatment room with Sceptile's Pokeball. Pikachu hopped down and landed beside its trainer, giving him a slight shake, thinking that this might wake him up. May sat down on the ground beside Ash, lifting his upper body and resting his head on her lap; it was her turn to be oblivious to the crowd that had started to gather around them.

"Ash, hang in there…" May whispered, stroking his jet-black hair.

"_Hey it's May!"_

"_Yeah… That guy she's with looks familiar…"_

"_I know him! That's Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"_

"_Ash Ketchum? That trainer who has a lot of League Championships under his belt?"_

"_I heard he even conquered the Battle Frontier…"_

"_Whoa, he's one lucky devil. Even having May for a girlfriend…"_

May blushed so hard at that last comment that she could have put a tomato to shame. The girl just chose to ignore it, however, and focus on taking care of Ash. Moments later, Norman and Caroline came rushing into the Pokemon Center lobby with Nurse Joy not far behind.

"May, honey!" Caroline called out instantly. Pichu went rushing towards her, leaping into her arms. "Oh my! I've got to call Delia right away!"

"Wait, there's no need to rush," Norman urged, instantly checking Ash's vital signs. "Ash just fainted out of fatigue. He needs a proper place to rest."

"Let's take him home then dad," May suggested.

Norman nodded as he and May began to lift Ash up. The Gym Leader slung Ash's right arm over his shoulder and his daughter did the same with the other arm. The crowd gave way as the trio went for the door; Caroline, with Pichu in her arms, and Pikachu followed close behind.

* * *

The sun bore down on a raging sea as a familiar Wingull shaped ferry streaked through its currents. Mr. Briney, the captain of the custom-made ship, was happily humming a tune as he braved the waves. He took a quick glance at his two passengers, Warren and his Lucario, who were both peering quietly out into the sea.

"We're almost there, sonny!" Mr. Briney called out excitedly as he caught sight of land not too far away. Peeko, the Wingull, hopping happily behind his heels. Suddenly, a strong wave lashed out, violently shaking the ship. "Hang on ta yer lunch! We're in for a bumpy ride!"

Mr. Briney swerved left, narrowly avoiding the huge rock they were about to collide into because of the strong currents. The Wingull ship shook even more violently than before as they were approaching the islands fast.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!!" Mr. Briney frantically fought the waves for control. "Grab on yer little tail ta me Peeko!"

"Wiiingulll!!"

As Mr. Briney checked on his passengers, he was quite surprised to see the both of them unfazed by the thrashing of the currents; Warren even yawned and put his hands behind his head. Just like one to answer a taunt, the wave lashed out with even more intensity than before, sending the Wingull ship flying in the air.

"Lucario," Warren simply said, earning a nod from his Pokemon, which he returned. "Charizard, Salamence, its showtime."

In a flash, Warren pulled out and threw Luxury Ball and an Ultra Ball, revealing his black Charizard and a Salamence. The Salamence wasted no time; it quickly scooped up Mr. Briney. The Dragon Pokemon flew out of the ship with Peeko closely following it. Warren and Lucario leapt out of the ship while the Charizard flew below it. It used its strength to try and slow the ferry's descent.

"Lucario, Psychic, go," Warren ordered as soon as he and his Pokemon were on the beach's soft sand. Warren's Salamence landed behind them, with Mr. Briney riding on its back; Peeko was not far behind. "Give Charizard a hand with that thing."

_**Understood.**_

Lucario's eyes glowed as the space around the ferry began to ripple with unseen energy. As the Wingull ship seemed to be suspended in midair, the black Charizard quickly withdrew and flew beside Warren; it earned a gentle pat on the head before being recalled into its Luxury Ball. The Wingull ship then began to slowly descend until it quietly landed on the edge of the beach.

"Yer Pokemon sure are somethin', sonny," Mr. Briney complimented, getting off the Salamence's back. "Look at the size of this one!"

"Well, it does eat like a Snorlax," Warren commented, walking over to it and scratching its head. His Salamence was significantly bigger than a normal one. "Then again, this guy's one tough cookie. It's one of the best Pokemon I have."

"Good ta see yer charm with Pokemon still hasn't faded, eh?" Mr. Briney said as Peeko hopped onto his shoulder. "Yer last battle I watched still sends shivers down me spine. So what now?"

"I'm off to see an old pal," Warren answered as he and his Lucario mounted over the Salamence. "Thanks for the lift, old man."

"Anytime, sonny."

"Winnnngullllll!!"

"Watch out for the waves," Warren reminded him. "I'm not around to save you this time."

"I guess there's no choice fer me but to sit tight till these waves die down, eh?" The old man said, tying a rope on a nearby rock. "Good luck with yer trainin,' Warren me-boy."

With a nod, Warren ordered his Salamence to take flight. It flew at breakneck speed towards the top of the island's greatest landmark, a huge tower of stone that stretches towards the heavens, the Sky Pillar.

Upon reaching the top, Warren's Salamence nimbly landed; its trainer and Lucario silently hopping off. Without another word, Warren pulled out a leaf from one of the plants growing there. He then pressed it to his lips, whistling a gentle tune that seemed to reach even the highest of the heavens…

_**It is here, Warren.**_

Almost instantly after hearing the tune, a giant Pokemon resembling a Shenlong Dragon descended from the clouds. It was none other than the legendary Sky High Pokemon, Rayquaza. It circled around the Sky Pillar's peak before deciding to land in front of Warren.

"Good to see you, old pal," Warren greeted Rayquaza, outstretching his arm. Surprisingly, the legendary Pokemon bent its head down and let Warren scratch it. "It's been a long while."

_**Rayquaza says it is nice to see you again too, Warren, **_Lucario interprets, smiling.

"That aside…" Warren began, his tone dead serious, prompting Rayquaza to look at him. "I need to ask you a little favor. I need you to battle me, for practice."

The colossal Pokemon rises up to its original height, giving Warren a nod. With a grunt, it outstretched its limbs and prepared for battle. Warren smiles at this.

"Salamence!" Warren summons, making his Salamence move forward. "Let's get it on."

* * *

May watched intently as Norman wrapped bandages around an unconscious Ash's arm; the trainer was laid down on May's bed. The gym leader took a brief sideways glance at the door as Caroline entered the room. Pikachu and Pichu were curled up sleeping beside Ash.

"Well, I've already told Delia that Ash is here," She reported, sitting beside May on the side of the bed. "She's worried sick, but I said he'll be fine."

"He sure will be," Norman agreed. "Ash is a fighter. Even though he did get pretty beat up, he just fainted out of fatigue."

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" May asked, never taking her eyes off of Ash.

"Ash will be fine," Caroline assured her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "He just needs a little rest. So do you, dear."

"Stop worrying and relax, May," Norman said, standing up. "Now that that's done, I think I'm going downstairs to grab something to eat."

May watched her father as he went out the door, closing it quietly. She then unconsciously stroked Ash's hair, completely forgetting the fact that her mother was still in the room.

"I always thought that you liked Drew…" Caroline began, grinning. "I didn't see this one coming."

"W-What do you mean mom?" May asked, her face turning pink.

"Now, now May, I'm your mother and I know!" Caroline answered, giving her daughter a slight shove. "You like Ash don't you?"

"Mom!"

"Judging by the color of your face, I guess I'm right!"

"Stop it, mom! What if he wakes up…?"

"I thought so!" Caroline exclaimed in triumph, briefly forgetting that there was a sleeping person in the room. "I knew something was up when you called!"

"Mom!" May whispered urgently as Ash began to stir. "You might wake Ash up!"

"Sorry!" Caroline replied in a softer voice. "So when did you two start going out?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" May replied hotly, making Ash stir again. Both mother and daughter sighed when he remained asleep. "Not yet…at least. I haven't even told him how I feel."

"Well why haven't you?" Caroline wondered.

"You see mom…" May began, averting her gaze at the floor. "I-I'm scared that he might not like me back. I don't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Oh, May," Caroline gave her daughter a hug. "Sooner or later you _will_ be able tell him. Maybe you just need the right moment.

"Besides, I don't believe that Ash doesn't like you," Caroline continued. "You're a very lovable person, dear."

"Thanks mom," May simply said, hugging her back.

"Anytime," Caroline whispered, glancing at the clock. "I have to go and fix up dinner soon. I guess I need to go down now."

"Okay," May replied, smiling. "Oh and can you please not mention this to dad or Max yet?"

Caroline nodded at this and stood up to take her leave. May watched her mother make her way to the door. However, when it was halfway open, Caroline suddenly turned back to look at her; her hands on her hips.

"Remember May, you're a teenager now…" Caroline began, frowning. "If ever the two of you _do_ go out, you absolutely_cannot_ let him have _it_. Do you understand, young lady?"

"Mom!" May answered hotly, turning a brick red. "What are you saying?! I'm too young for that!"

Ash stirred for a third time, but he still didn't wake up. Both May and Caroline giggled at this. Caroline then opened the door again.

"I'm going down now honey," Caroline said, smiling. "You'd better get some rest yourself."

"Okay, mom, I will," May replied, watching her mom go out the door.

After Caroline left, May leaned over and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. She then stroked her hair while watching his sleeping form. Unbeknownst to her, Pikachu was starting to wake up.

"Ash, be strong…" May whispered. "I know you can do it… I-I… Love you…"

Upon hearing that, Pikachu began to smile. It then gave out an inaudible yawn before going back to sleep.

* * *

Review Replies:

**aipomlee:** Hey... Uh... Sorry if the sad endings bother you... And thanks for the continued support. You're pretty sharp with the subtle jokes I put here.

**XtremeGamer:** That's exactly how Ash feels, and he'll have to get over it. It will end end soon.

**LuciferIX:** Hey, I couldn't think of a Pichu prank for this chapter too, so I kinda skipped it out again. The next chapter would have one, I promise. I did kinda want to write a success moment for the Team Rocket members. Expect to see James sometime soon.

**Xaotladv:** Thanks. I personally felt it was kinda enjoyable to write a success moment for them. I feel they deserve it a lot.

**bbbstrbrry:** I will bring that up soon, around the time when Ash and May are already heading back to Kanto. Hope you continue to read and review my story!

**zeaeevee:** Hey there! Thanks for taking the time to read and review my fic. It's so generous of you to write three, and you're reactions flatter me. Hehe. Hope you continue to enjoy reading!

**AdvanceshippingManiac: **Hey there! Glad you liked my fic! Hope you stick around til the end!

A/N: Now this is an abrupt ending. I hope it didn't look that bad… Anyway, I would like to note that Max isn't home right now. The lil dude's gonna start his own Pokemon journey soon, so he went somewhere to get his first Pokemon. And that's it for this chapter. Gotta run! Hope you bear with me!


	9. A Healing Touch

_by: rion21_

A/V: FINALLY I get to update this! It felt too long already, and I made this chapter extra long just to show how sorry I am… A lot has happened since I last updated. OJT, Requirements, School, my cat died, etc… Anyway, this chapter is a significant one, and the only two human characters in it are Ash and May. Hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the others! Read on guys!

**Chapter 9**

**A Healing Touch**

After a short trip to the Pokemon Mart to buy Pokemon food and retrieving Ash's Sceptile from the Pokemon Center, May made her way towards her family's greenhouse. Pikachu, thinking that it would be better for Ash if he slept in peace, was following closely behind her. May and Pichu, on its usual perch on top of her head, briefly looked up at the twilight sky before they finally reached their destination.

"We're here guys!" The coordinator cheerfully said, opening the greenhouse's door and stepping inside.

"SQUUUUIIIIIIRRRTTLLLLLEEEE!!!"

"NYYYYYAAAAAAA!! NYYYYAAA!!"

"BEEEEEAAAUUUUUTIFLY!!!"

"MUUUNCH!!"

Instantly after doing so, May was tackled to the ground by the Pokemon she left there; Skitty, Beautifly, Munchlax and Squirtle, which were all happy to see her and vice versa. A significant amount of time passed before May was able to squirm free of them.

"O-Okay guys, there's plenty of me to go around…!" May said as Skitty and Squirtle still persistently tried to climb on top of her. Munchlax's attention was now caught by the plastic bags May was holding as she fumbled on her pouch for her Pokeballs. "Come on out everyone!"

One by one, May's other Pokemon appeared in front of them. First was Blaziken, who outstretched its forearms before standing at attention. Next was Espeon, which Skitty tackled upon sight. They then proceeded to playfully run around and chase each other in circles, allowing Squirtle to finally cuddle into its trainer's arms. The instant May's Bellossom and Wooper appeared, they began to hop around and twirl in mid-air. Last came a Pidgeotto, which simply flew up a tree and carefully perched itself on a high branch.

"Piikapika! Pikachu!" Pikachu mimed, pointing at May's backpack. Pichu was eyeing Munchlax suspiciously.

"You're right Pikachu," May answered, taking out Ash's Pokeballs, which she brought along because of Pikachu's insistence. She began throwing them forward, with the exception of the Lure Ball, however. "Let's go, guys!"

Ash's Pokemon began appearing one after the other. First came the rebellious Sceptile, now fully healed up. It then put its signature twig on its mouth and leapt up on a high branch, not too far from May's Pidgeotto. Next was Snorlax, which immediately collapsed into the bushes. This revealed none other than Norman's Slaking, who was hidden behind the bushes before Ash's Snorlax squished them. Ash's Swellow burst out of its Pokeball and circled around enthusiastically overhead. Lastly, an ape-like Pokemon that May did not recognize appeared in front of her. Squirtle jumped down in front of it to greet it.

"Wow, what is _that_?" She wondered out loud, grabbing the new National Dex that Professor Oak sent her and pointing it at the Pokemon.

**Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature.** The robotic voice droned as May looked on. **This flame never goes out.**

"It looks so dependable," May observed in awe, putting her National Dex away.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Munchlax began to enact its plan of snatching the contents of the plastic bags May was holding. Pichu was a step ahead of it, however. It leapt from May's head and landed between Munchlax and the plastic bags, hands on its hips.

"Pichaaaa!"

Munchlax ignored Pichu and went in for the loot. The tiny mouse Pokemon wouldn't have any of that. It was able to swiftly slap Munchlax's hand before it touched the plastic bags. An impressed Pikachu watched on as a triumphant Pichu crosses its arms and Munchlax massaged its sore hand. Around this time, May began to notice what was going on.

"Munchlax!" May scolded, placing her hands on her hips much like Pichu did before. "That's not for you, got it?"

"Muuuunch," The gluttonous Pokemon answered apologetically.

May smiled at Munchlax, giving it a pink Pokeblock, in which the Pokemon happily gobbled up before it went to sleep. She then remembered Ash's Lure Ball she left untouched. Thinking the better of it, she decided that it would do Ash's Feraligatr good to rest outside its Lure Ball. As soon as it came out, however, Feraligatr winced in pain and fell on its knees because it tried to stretch.

"Hey, take it easy," May said as she rushed to Feraligatr's aid. "You're still pretty much injured there. Can you get up?"

Feraligatr simply nodded as May helped it to its feet. She then helped the Pokemon sit down and lean on a tree trunk. May smiled at Feraligatr and patted it on the head. She then proceeded on taking out a pair of large food bowls for the Pokemon and filled them with Pokemon food. Luckily, Ash seemed to have kept Snorlax full.

"Here you go everybody! Dig in!"

The ground slightly shook as all of Ash's and May's Pokemon rushed to get their fill of food. After giving Beautifly a glass container full of nectar, May walked over to Feraligatr, handing it a separate bowl of food since it had difficulty standing up.

_Ash…_

May's eyes rested at the Pokemon's heavily bandaged torso for a moment before shaking off the bad memories it brought about. She then watched Feraligatr chow down on its food. After it finished, she began to check if the others were also done.

"Pikachu, Pichu, I'm gonna go see how Ash is doing," May called out as she noticed Pikachu and Pichu's group was already done eating. "Do you want to tag along?"

"Chhaaaaaaaa!!" Both Pokemon answered in unison.

May waited as Pikachu and Pichu came running towards her. Pichu automatically climbed up and hopped onto the coordinator's head. May then rushed out of the greenhouse door and towards her house with Pikachu scurrying not far behind.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Ash suddenly sat upright, now fully awake. It took him a full minute before he finally caught his breath, as cold sweat began trickling down his forehead. A wave of pain ran through his right arm as he unconsciously tried to use it to wipe his face dry. Whatever his nightmare was, he couldn't remember it, which was probably a good thing.

_Where… am I?_ Ash asked himself as he looked around.

Ash instantly knew that he was alone, but because the room was dimly lit, he was barely able to make out most of its features. The first thing that caught his attention was a small oval mirror in front of him, which reflected the waning indigo sky outside. Below it, he found a round table with a tulip-bearing flower vase on it. To his left, he saw the faint outline of a huge cabinet. A bookshelf was next to the cabinet, in which the only things he recognized on it are a neatly placed porcelain plate on the topmost shelf and a lot of books and albums on the lowest one.

_It's a lot different from my room…_ Ash mused; getting the impression that the neatly kept quarters had a feminine touch to it.

Slivers of light began to enter the room as the door slowly opened. Ash could only make out two shadows as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. The owner of the larger shadow seemed to hesitate while the smaller one rushed directly to him.

"Pikapi!"

"Hey there Pikachu," Ash greeted with a smile as his best pal jumped into his arms. "Did I worry you, buddy?"

"Pikaaaaaaa…."

"You had both of us worried, Ash."

May was now visibly standing beside the door. She was carrying a plate in one hand and a glass on the other. Ash began to feel embarrassed as he slowly realized where he was…

"I've brought up something for you…"

Pikachu cooed beside Ash as May walked up to them. She handed Ash the plate, which he took with his good arm and placed on his lap. Pichu hopped onto the bed, a pair of silverware clamped on its mouth.

"T-Thanks," Ash stammered to both May and Pichu as the Pokemon dropped the silverware in a heap beside him. "You sure it's okay for me to stay in your room?"

"Of course it is," May answered cheerfully, placing the glass on the bedside table. "Max's bed is too small for you now, so Dad and I decided to bring you here."

"There's no choice, I guess," Ash said uncomfortably. That warm sensation overcame him again. He'd been like that around May lately, although he didn't really understand why.

"Sceptile's hanging around at the greenhouse already," May reported, snapping Ash out of his musings. "It's as good as new."

"Thanks May," Ash replied, smiling sheepishly. "You've been a great help."

"Anytime," May simply said as she watched Ash picked up the spoon. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm fine," Ash answered, instinctively massaging his bandaged arm.

"That's not what I meant…" May said, trying to catch his eyes.

Ash's mood fell as he realized where this was going. He silently proceeds on taking a bite out of dinner as Pichu and Pikachu watch him with interest; the latter with a concerned look. May, knowing Ash pretty well, thought it would be best to drop the subject. Thinking he might need a little more time alone, she decided it would be a good time to catch up with her Mom and Dad.

"I'm just gonna be hanging around in the living room for a while," May told Ash as she stood up. Pichu instantly hopped onto her head. "I'll be back after you finish up."

Ash watched May walk towards the door and open it. Before leaving the room, however, she suddenly remembered something important…

"Oh by the way, your mom called," May said, glancing at Ash. "She was pretty worried, too. I think you should go and talk to her."

May gave Ash a small smile before she opened the door again. Ash felt a lump form on his throat as he watched her silently exit the room…

"May, wait…" Ash called out after her, making her stop before she was able to close the door.

"What is it Ash?"

"I-I'm sorry… About all this, I mean."

"I don't mind, really," May replied truthfully. As Ash opened his mouth to say thanks, she pressed her index finger on her lips and gave out a soft shush, cutting him off. "You can thank me by resting and healing up, okay?"

Ash simply nodded in response. May gave him a sweet smile and a wink before closing her bedroom door. Pikachu silently watched its trainer stare at the door, then at his food, before finally deciding to continue eating.

* * *

It was about 1 in the morning and Ash was feeling pretty restless. He woke up in cold sweat about an hour ago and couldn't sleep ever since. He now found himself inside the Petalburg Gym's greenhouse. He was thinking about his Pokemon and he wanted to know how they were doing. Pikachu heaved out a great big yawn from its perch on Ash's shoulder. It tagged along since Ash tried yet failed to sneak out of May's room without waking it.

"You can go back to sleep now, buddy," Ash told his Pokemon when he noticed how drowsy it was. "I'm really fine on my own you know."

"Pika pikaaaa chu…" Pikachu muttered, shaking its head.

"You say that even if you obviously look so sleepy…" Ash muttered, earning a glare from Pikachu. Sparks cackled from the red sacs on its cheeks. "Okay, okay. You win."

Ash walked over to his sleeping Feraligatr. He clenched his fists as the bandages across its chest caught his attention. He then began to notice the bandages that were on his own arm and gave out a sigh.

"Pichaaaaaaaa!!" Pichu squealed, suddenly appearing beside Ash, making him jump.

"What are you doing up?" May's voice asked Ash. He turned around and gave her a sheepish grin. She just pouted, unimpressed. "I thought I told you to rest."

"I woke up a while ago and I couldn't get back to sleep," Ash explained, scratching his head. "I'm sorry, May."

"It's okay," She replied, yawning. "I went to check on you, but you weren't in the room. I figured I'd find you here."

Ash sat and leaned down on a tree directly across his Feraligatr, with May sitting down beside him. He fixed his eyes on his Pokemon's heavily bandaged torso again, while May and Pikachu gave him worried glances. If May really wanted to know Ash's, this would be the right time to ask him.

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Ash asked, turning to look at her.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" May began as she met Ash's gaze. "You haven't been acting like yourself ever since… that battle with Warren."

Ash broke eye contact with May and fell silent. He unconsciously clenched his fists at the memory, which May did not fail to notice.

"I'm sorry…" May said as she hung her head. Why couldn't she let this drop? She probably got Ash annoyed by now… "I shouldn't have pressed this on you…"

May felt tears well up on her eyes as Ash refused to say anything. She was about to get up and leave when she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder, preventing her from standing up.

"That battle… With Warren…" Ash began. His eyes met May's again. She saw only one thing in those eyes. Fear. May never remembered Ash getting this scared of anything before. "I was… helpless…"

"Ash, I'm so sorry," May said, moving closer to him. "But I was there. You gave it your best shot…"

"That's exactly it!" Ash replied hotly. His gaze shot from his Feraligatr then back to May. "I gave it my all! And look where it got me!"

May was shocked at Ash's aggressive tone, but she did not keep her distance from him. She did visibly wince, however; something that Ash felt guilty about.

"I'm sorry, May," Ash quickly apologized, melting in his spot. "I-I was just…"

"I know Ash," May said, smiling. Her smile made Ash feel a bit more comfortable. "Do you still want to go on?"

"Y-Yeah, I think…" Ash answered. "I guess I need to get this out of my system, at least."

May smiled at Ash again, prompting him to give her a rather sheepish smile. He then relaxed and gave another look on his Feraligatr before deciding to continue.

"That Warren," Ash said, clenching his fist again. "I battled him once before, in the Battle Tower at LaRousse City.

"He was so full of himself," Ash continued. May was hanging on to every word he said. "I thought he was just being arrogant when he told me that I could attack his Pokemon three times before he did anything."

"What did you do?" May asked attentively.

"At first I didn't attack," Ash said, looking down. "I hated the idea, so I decided against it. But then, he just taunted me. My temper got the better of me so I attacked anyway."

Ash clenched his fist so hard, his fingernails dug into his skin. May laid a hand on his as she noticed this, shaking her head slightly as Ash gave her a questioning glance. May was successful on making Ash relax yet again.

"That guy… He's a monster," Ash muttered as he hung his head. "I… I've never felt so weak in my life…"

"You're not weak Ash," May said, standing up in front of him. "Let's have a quick one on one battle and I'll show you."

"I… don't think I can," Ash simply said.

"You won't know unless you try," May urged on, leaning over to Ash's direction. "C'mon Ash! It'll be fun!"

Even though May expected one, Ash didn't answer. A few good moments passed and he still doesn't respond. May impatiently puts her hands on her hips and sighs. There's only one way left to make Ash battle…

"When did you learn to quit, Ash Ketchum?" May asked him in mock-tone. "I guess you _are _weak if you're like that. My rivals Soledad, Harley and even Drew…"

"Did you just…?!" Ash blurted, suddenly standing up and staring in disbelief at May. "Did you just compare me to Drew?!"

"What would you do if I did?" May challenged, giving him a sideways glance and a smirk. This exchange began to wake up the sleeping Pokemon around them.

Ash became aware of an inexplicably horrible sensation that suddenly erupted from his chest. It felt like a monster was using its sharp saw-like teeth to painfully tear at his insides, more specifically, his heart. As Drew's name echoed in his mind, the monster within him roared in rage.

_Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!_ May kept repeating over and over inside her head.

Even though she maintained a tough disposition on the outside, May was melting inside. The last thing she would want is for her friend to get mad at her, but right now she had no choice. May knew how much Ash hated to be compared to another person, but she also knew that this was the only way to force him into a Pokemon battle. Battling was the only way she could help Ash get over his obvious slump.

"You asked for it!" Ash exclaimed, flaring up. "I accept your challenge! Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu hops in front of Ash, gingerly shaking the sleep out of its head and preparing itself for battle. May thinks for a moment before finally revealing the Pokemon she'll be using.

"Pichu! Take the stage!" May calls out.

"Pichaaaaaa!"

Pichu made a small somersault from the top of May's head. It gracefully landed on the ground in front of its trainer, and then gave Ash and Pikachu a small bow before bracing itself. Pikachu and Pichu stared at each other a few seconds before one of their trainers began to initiate the first attack.

_Pichu huh?_ Ash thought to himself. He instantly got the impression that this was one of May's toughest Pokemon. _Better be careful. May sure has a plan if she's using her little baby to battle._

"Let's go Ash!" May called out. "Pichu, Thunderbolt, now!"

"Pikachu! Counter it with your own Thunderbolt!"

"Piiiiiiiiiii---CHAAAAAA!!"

"Pikaaaaa---CHUUUUUU!!"

The two powerful bolts of electricity collided and cancelled each other out. The two Pokemon then fired again and again at each other, creating the same result over and over. Eventually, the difference in power between Ash's Pikachu and May's Pichu slowly became evident, as Pichu began to have difficulty canceling out Pikachu's Thunderbolts.

"Pichu! Look out!"

May's warning came a little too late. Pichu had already fired a Thunderbolt to deflect Pikachu's again, but the attack failed. The small Pokemon tried to evade it at the last second, but still got hit by it. The force of it sent Pichu flying in the air.

"Pichaaaaaa!"

"Good one Pikachu!" Ash praised. "Take it down with an Iron Tail!"

"Don't count your victory just yet!" May shot back. "Counter with a Quick Attack Pichu!"

"Piiii!"

"Chuuuu… Pika!"

**SWOOSH!**

Pichu easily dodges Pikachu's Iron Tail, taking it by surprise. The attack directly hits Pikachu, but did little effect. Ash smirks, thinking that May had just lucked out.

"Attack it again with an Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Counter that again with a Quick Attack!"

"Pii!"

Pikachu's tail glows as it rushes in to attack. Ash's Pokemon tries to take a swing at Pichu, but misses yet again. This time, the smaller Pokemon's shoulder collides squarely into Pikachu's chest, effectively knocking it off-guard.

"Iron Tail Pichu!"

**WHAM!!**

"Pikaaaaaa!"

Pichu's Iron Tail follow up came out of nowhere, giving Pikachu no time to evade it. Ash's Pokemon was smacked so hard on the ground that it bounced a couple of times before lying sprawled on the floor.

"Pikachu, get up!" Ash urged through gritted teeth. "You can do it buddy!"

"You're underestimating me Ash," May said, disappointment evident in her voice. Pikachu struggled a bit before finally getting up; its breathing had become heavy. "I remember you telling me never to do that."

"Fine!" Snapped a frustrated Ash. "Quick Attack Pikachu!"

"Agility, Pichu!" May called out. "Get ready…"

Pikachu dashed at top speed towards May's Pichu, which had begun to do something weird. It had raised its paws in a fighting stance and began to rhythmically hop in place. It looked like it was waiting for Pikachu's attack.

"Dodge!" May ordered a split second before the attack connected. "Then use Thunder Punch!"

Pichu dodges Pikachu's attack at a hair's length before accumulating enough electrical energy in its fist and punching Pikachu directly on the face. Ash's Pokemon fell down hard, shaking its head vigorously as it stood up.

"Quick Attack again Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu's attack produced the same result, much to Ash's chagrin. His temper finally got the better of him, causing him to command Pikachu to use the same attack over and over. This only got Pikachu more and more worn out as Pichu easily dodged and counterattacked.

"Simmer down Ash!" May warned, catching Ash off guard. Pichu was now just evading Pikachu's attacks without hitting back. "You won't win anything if you don't keep your cool! You'll just get your Pokemon hurt!"

Ash obeyed, prompting Pikachu to stop its misguided advances. The trainer briefly closed his eyes and began to calm himself down. After a while, he felt himself relax. He looked at Pikachu, which was now reduced to standing on all fours while breathing heavily, as opposed to the still energetic Pichu.

"I'm sorry buddy," Ash said, while Pikachu just nodded. "The real battle is just about to begin May!"

"Finally," May simply replied.

Even though his calm and confidence was restored, Ash was in a bind. Pikachu's Quick Attack was easily evaded by May's Pichu. He's got to try something…

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Go!"

"Pika---CHUUU!"

Pichu's strange movement allowed it to dodge yet again. Ash observed it for a moment; its moves had rhythm and timing. Ever since Pichu used that footwork, it was able to effectively dodge everything Pikachu threw at it. It somewhat reminded him of boxing…

"Footwork…" Ash murmured to himself. May couldn't help but smile as she noticed what Ash was up to. He was finally being able to see through her strategy, which meant that Ash is finally back to being himself again. "That's it!

"Pikachu, can you stand?"

The Pokemon simply nodded before it slowly rose up on its hind legs. Ash noticed that it was still breathing heavily.

"Okay, can you try and copy what Pichu is doing?" Ash asked as he gave his Pokemon a smile. "Just do it in your own pace."

Pikachu nodded once more before raising its hands in a fighting pose. It then began to hop around much like how Pichu does, surprising both May and her Pokemon. Pikachu slowly but surely approached its opponent.

"Pichu, Thunder Punch! Go!"

"Dodge that Pikachu!"

As soon as Pikachu was in attacking range, Pichu fired off another electric punch at it, which the latter evaded by swinging its head out of the way.

"Thunder Punch again and again Pichu!"

Pikachu dodged one punch after the other as it slowly got used to the new rhythm it was creating. The new technique was pretty effective. Ash was so impressed that May was able to think up something like this.

"You're doing great Pikachu!" Ash cheered. "Now try to focus your electricity on your fist!"

Pikachu clenched its fist as electricity started to flow through it; yet another surprise for May and Pichu. Due to this sudden change in concentration, however, Pichu's fist grazed Pikachu's cheek, causing it to back away a bit.

"Don't get pushed back Pikachu!" Ash instructed, clenching his own fist in excitement. "Dash in and give it a shot of your own Thunder Punch!"

Pikachu obeys, rushing in and evading one of Pichu's attacks. It then charged its fist up with electricity and swung at its opponent. Pichu got caught off-guard; the attack sent it flying.

"Piiichaaaaaaaa!"

"Follow that up with an Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

Pikachu immediately leaped up and lashed its glowing tail at Pichu. Now it was its turn to hit and bounce off the ground.

"Let's finish this up with a Volt Tackle Pikachu!"

"Pichu try to dodge it!"

"Pika! Pikapikapikapikapikapikapikapika!!"

After accumulating enough electricity, Pikachu tried to ram itself onto Pichu. The smaller Pokemon was able to avoid being directly hit by the attack. However, the force that hit it was enough to knock it out. Pichu went flying into May's waiting arms.

"Good job sweetie," May whispered to her Pokemon as she gently cradled it. Ash came rushing towards them with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. "You should take a nice long rest…"

"I'm sorry about that last attack," Ash immediately said, giving her a bow. "I didn't mean to get overexcited …"

"Its fine Ash," May replied cheerfully, much to the boy's confusion. "At least I got to help you out."

"How's Pichu doing?" Ash wondered.

"It's just sleeping," May assured Ash as she let him see Pichu cradled in her arms. "That last attack didn't directly hit Pichu."

"That's a relief," Ash commented, sighing. "Still, I couldn't imagine that little guy losing to some wild Seviper. It's as tough as nails!"

"Yeah well, Pichu loses concentration real fast when I'm not around," May admitted, glancing at her Pokemon affectionately. "And that wasn't an ordinary Seviper too."

"It really _is_ just like your Torchic!"

"Yeah… Uhm… Ash?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you before the battle…"

"Never mind that…"

Both of them fell silent. A few good moments passed as Ash and May stared at each other, both of them at a loss for words. Realizing that it was already way past midnight, May decided to break the silence.

"Uhm… Ash?" She began, snapping him out of his musings. "It's pretty late, and we have to get up early tomorrow since we're heading off to Pallet…"

"We?" Ash interjected, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes we," May pressed on, raising her own eyebrow at him. "Who's gonna keep an eye on you when you travel?"

"I don't need someone who'll baby-sit me," Ash retorted indignantly. The comment was completely ignored by May.

"You guys need to sleep as well," May told the other Pokemon, who have been watching their battle in silence all along. Everyone obeyed, and went to their respective sleeping spots without much fuss. "Now to turn in for the night…"

"May… Wait…"

As May was about to go, Ash instinctively grabbed her by the shoulder. A very obvious blush formed on her cheek, making her very thankful that she had her back to him.

"W-What is it?" May stammered without turning to look at him.

"I'd just like to thank you properly," Ash began, taking his hand off May's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of me, and getting me back to my senses."

"Anytime Ash," May replied, looking over her shoulder and giving him a sweet smile. She then heaved out a small yawn. "Now let's go to sleep. I'm pooped."

Without another word, May proceeded out the greenhouse door with Ash beside her. After a good long rest, a new day was ahead of them. Because of May's help, Ash felt that he was finally ready to take on the challenges that the future had in store for him.

* * *

A/N: First of all, thank you very much for all the generous reviews! I'm sorry but I don't have the time to post review replies, so I'll just try to reply via the next chapter. Sorry everyone… Well now, gotta run! Till the next update! 


End file.
